A Winning Hand
by Movie Chic
Summary: What if Leia was raised on Tatooine, instead of Luke? What if Han won her in a game of sabaac? How will this change destiny, and what remains the same? Rated T only for violence, blood, and torture later on, no language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Characters: **Han Solo, Leia Organga, Chewbacca

**Time Frame:**Pre- ANH, might keep going

**World: **AU, but some of the plot is the same.

**A/N:** Since this story is AU, I rearranged events a little bit, but I tried to keep most of it the same.

* * *

Han Solo was in his element. A good hand in Sabaac, a glass of Tatooine Sunburn, and a pile of currency in front of him. The cantina was dimly lit, and since they were playing in the far corner--this was even more so. Their game was high stakes, and many players had dropped out. Only four, including himself, were left.

Two of the players were alien smugglers. Han knew little about them except they weren't as good as him. The other was a spice trader named, Boeman.

When the stakes had gotten high, they called over a dealer droid to ensure there was no cheating. Hand after hand, the pile of currency in front of Han grew. Their game had collected an audience, and Chewie stood near by watching for trouble.

"Luck's with you today, Solo." said one of the smugglers when he had to drop out.

Han just nodded and picked up the new deal.

Boeman continued to lose money. His eyes glared at the stack of bills and credit chips in font of Han. When Han won again, he said, "No man has luck like that, Solo."

"You accusing me of cheating?" Han said louder. The room went silent, all eyes were on them. The air was crackling with tension.

"Hey, we don't have cheating here." Wuher, the bartender yelled over.

"I didn't say you were cheating, Solo." Boeman muttered, but his eyes spoke otherwise. Activity in the bar resumed.

The other smuggler dropped out, and it was down to the two of them. The cards were dealt. Boeman bet 100 credits. Han raised him another fifty. Boeman raised it another 200. Han raised it 100.

Boeman was sweating. He reached in his pocket, but it was empty. He signaled a man next to him. After Boeman had whispered in his ear, he left. A few minutes later he returned, dragging a dark-haired girl along with him. He stopped next to the table.

"My slave girl, Solo." Boeman pointed to her. Han watched her glance up at him and then return her gaze to the floor. She was young, and would've been pretty, if not for her ratty clothes and unkempt hair.

"She is worth at least 500 credits, Solo." Boeman said.

Han was sickened by Boeman using her for collateral, but it wasn't unusual. "I got no use for slaves, Boeman."

"Then you can sell her and get your money back. Take it or leave it, Solo." Boeman challenged him.

Han was silent. "Call."

Boeman grinned. He laid down his cards. They totaled twenty-two. Nearly the highest score you could get. He smirked at Han. "You can't do better than that."

Han gave a smug smile and laid down his hand of twenty-three. The crowd gasped.

Boeman's face turned red, "YOU CHEATER!" He stood and pulled out his Q2 hold-out blaster.

Before he could pull the trigger though, he was shot. Everyone backed away, and Boeman fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Chewie." Han nodded to his friend. "You, ok?"

"Wyogg, ur oh." Chewie answered.

Han stood up, and the crowd around them dispersed. Boeman's henchman was gone, but the girl stood there.

Han looked at the money on the table, at Chewie, and then back at the girl. For the first time in his life, he was unsure what to do next. This girl belonged to him now, and he was responsible for her-- now there was a scary thought. Worse yet, she was looking at him expectantly. _I don't know what to do anymore than you, kid, _Han thought.

"My name's Han Solo. This is Chewbacca." Han pointed to his hairy friend. "What do they call you?"

"Leia. Leia Skywalker." she said. Her dark eyes sparked at him like a broken power coupling.

Han picked up several credits off the table and handed them to her. "We're leaving in two hours. Get yourself what you need for a long trip. Meet us back at Docking Bay 94."

The girl eyes widened, but she nodded and left. Han sorted the currency and gave half to Chewie.

"Wuahh rooohu niche yoar worhaa?" asked Chewie tilting his head.

"I guess we're taking her with us." Han answered.

"Rooohu gyre worhaa." Chewie suggested.

"If I sell her, she'll end up with more slime like Boeman."

"Rooohu rewia borka." was Chewie's next idea.

"No, we can't just set her free in this pit of a town." Han said, "She'll have to come with us."

"Rooohu hrrrrrnnnn." Chewie conceeded.

"I'm always right." Han joked. "But, Chewie, maybe you better follow her so she doesn't get into trouble." _Or run off. _

Chewie nodded and left.

Han put the money in his pocket. As he walked out, he tossed a coin to Wuher. "Sorry about the mess."

A/N Review please! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! It was the biggest response I've ever had to a chapter, and it floored me! I've had trouble sleeping the last few days because I have different plot possibilities going through my mind. I tried to thank you all individually for your reviews. If I missed you, sorry!, and you have permission to chew me out in your review!

* * *

When Leia arrived a hour and a half later, Han was finishing up his pre-flight check. She was wearing a new outfit of tan pants, a red shirt, and a dark brown vest. She must have visited a public refresher; her hair was damp and slightly curly. She looked older than Han had first supposed, but she was just as pretty as he thought she would be. Over her shoulder, she carried a sandy-colored backpack.

He walked down the ramp toward her and asked, "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes." she replied, "but I spent all the money." She visibly stiffened as though expecting verbal berating.

"That's fine. It wasn't that much anyway." Han turned away and didn't see the shocked look on her face.

Chewie followed her a minute later. He shook his head at Han when he got closer-- meaning the girl hadn't tried to run off.

The girl was overlooking his ship and then she started to laugh, "What a piece of junk!"

"She made .5 past light speed." Han said firmly.

Her smile disappeared, and she approached him, "What would you have me to do, master?"

"Let's get this straight!" Han said annoyed. "The name is Han Solo."

She nodded. When he raised his hand to motion her inside, she flinched. Han saw it, and immediately dropped his hand.

"Follow me."

When they were all inside, Han gave her a quick tour of the ship. When they arrived back at the main hold, Han motioned for her to set her stuff down.

"You can stay here for now. Chewie and I have some things to run over before we leave. When you hear the engines start up, you can come to the cockpit it you want." Han explained.

"Yes, sir."

Her formality was getting to him, but at least it was better than 'master'.

Chewie and Han strapped in once they reached the cockpit. Han shut the door just in case the girl could hear.

"So, what happened when you followed her?" He asked, tapping in coordination's on the ship's computer.

"Naarg taggarrr neewa, door ddar." Chewie replied.

"I figured that she went to a refresher. What else?"

"Yrrrr aaann gywrrr."

" She didn't have anything, but what she bought?" Han asked dumbfounded.

"Muawa." Chewie shook his head.

"Well, at least she didn't try to run off." he muttered to himself, then raised his voice, "Ok, Chewie, let's start this baby up."

The engines started up with a roar. Han opened the door to the cockpit, and Leia appeared behind them a moment later.

"You ever traveled space, Leia?" He questioned.

"No."

"You're in for an experience!" He replied with a grin.

They rose off the sandy ground and up into the sky. Once out of the atmosphere, Han said, "Ok, punch it, Chewie."

They seemed to halt, and then with a burst of speed-- the stars stretched out and disappeared.

"Well, how was that?" Han turned around to ask.

"I wouldn't know, never done it before." a trace of dry humor was in her voice. "What do you want me to do now?"

"I'm getting hungry for supper. Can you cook?" He asked.

"Yes."

"There's supplies in the galley. Tell us when you're ready."

Leia nodded and left.

Han sat and watched the blue tunnel of light. This girl was a strange one. She could act so submissive, but there was a fire behind her eyes always on the verge of breaking free.

She was educated too, a lot more than a normal slave.

She was very pretty, and Han found himself admiring her dark eyes and hair.

Han stopped that line of thought and mentally chided himself.

Sooner than you could cross the galaxy, she was announcing dinner. Han and Chewie followed her to the galley area. She set down grilled nerf-steaks and glasses of nerf-milk.

Han and Chewie plowed into their meal, while Leia stood by watching. "Is it alright?" she finally asked.

"You're the official cook, kid." Han said between bites. "You gonna eat?"

"Later." she said.

"No, here, sit down. You can eat with us." Han moved over so there was room.

Leia hesitated, but finally took her portion and sat down. She got up a moment later to serve puff cake for desert. Chewie was finished first and returned to the cockpit. Han watched her out of the corner of his eye. She devoured her portion like she was starved, and Han didn't doubt that she was. She was very skinny.

Han and Chewie had carried on a conversation, but now it was silent at the table.

"How old are you, Leia?" Han asked finally breaking the silence.

"Eighteen." she replied without looking up.

"You look younger."

"Thanks." she retorted. Han laughed inwardly at her sarcasm.

Suddenly, she looked up at him, "What exactly is your--job?"

Han swallowed his last gulp of nerf-milk before he replied, "Chewie and I are smugglers."

To her credit, she didn't gape wide-eyed and opened mouthed. Instead she acted like she already knew.

"You have compartments under the deck plates in the corridor." she stated.

"How did you know that?" Han asked shocked.

"They sound more hollow than the rest of the corridor." she explained.

"Hmph. I've had Imperial stormtroopers stomp all over that corridor, and they never suspected a thing."

Leia simply nodded. Then she asked, "Your friend, what is he?"

"He's a wookiee."

"He looks like a walking carpet." she asked with disdain.

"Yes, I guess he does." Han agreed.

"He understands Basic?" she asked.

"Yes, but he can't speak it. Has something to do with his throat." Han picked up his plate and set it over on the counter. "He speaks Shyriiwook, you'll pick it up fast enough."

His face grew more serious, "How did you end up a slave, Leia?"

"Like you care!" she muttered turning away.

"I do. Tell me."

"Is that an order?" she spat out.

"No, a request." Han answered.

Her eyes spoke obvious mistrust, but she began, "I lived with my aunt and uncle till I was twelve."

Han nodded, she had to much spirit to have been born into slavery.

"We were moisture farmers. One day, I was out on one of the fields. I came home and our house was burned to the ground. All our things were gone, and my aunt and uncle were dead."

"Tuskens?"

"Yes. I went to Mos Eisley. Lived on the streets for a while. Boeman promised me work." her voice grew hard. "Ya, work for the rest of my life, with no pay. I ran away a couple times, but he always found me and punished me. Finally, I gave up." Her story ended there, or at least what she was going to tell him.

Han was silent, and walked toward the door. "Thanks for telling me, Leia."

"You're welcome, sir."

Han sighed, "It's Han--just Han."

"Ok--Han." her voice was unsure as she said his name.

"There, much better." He gave her a saucy grin and left.

Later Han came back to find her. She had fallen asleep in a chair. He gently shook her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I came back to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." was her quick answer.

"The sleeping quarters are back there. I-- rats! I forgot the extra room we have is filled with stuff. Guess you'll have to take my room for now." At her worried look, he added, "I'll share Chewie's bottom bunk for tonight."

"Oh, you don't have to-- I can sleep here."

"No." his answer was final.

Chewie came back then. "Hey, Chewie, I'm bunking with you tonight."

"You're both going to sleep?" Leia asked.

"The computer handles the navigation in hyperspace." Han explained. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm ready for bed."

Han walked around the corner and showed Leia his room, then he and Chewie left.

Chewie's quarters were small for him and with the two of them in there, there was no room at all.

Han sat down on his bunk and leaned back while Chewie stepped up to his bunk. He closed his eyes and his mind went over the strange events of that day.

He leaned forward and ran into Chewie's feet. "Chewie!" he growled. "Watch where you put those."

"Woor yeeema." Chewie apologized.

Han turned off the glow rod, and laid down. The last thing he muttered before falling asleep was, "Women!"

A/N Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry, this chapter is a little short, but I haven't felt to good the last couple days.

* * *

Han couldn't go back to sleep. No matter how hard he tried. Maybe it was because Chewie snored like a bantha in a sandstorm, or maybe it was his uneasiness about the girl. Finally he got up and decided to check things. As he was walking through the corridor, he noticed the light was on in the galley. Curious, he peeked around the corner. Leia was pouring herself a glass of nerf-milk. Han gave a cough as he walked in.

"Oh," Leia said startled, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway." Han replied. He took the container and poured himself a glass. "You having trouble sleeping too?"

"Yes." she sat down at the table. Her hair was completely down, and it fell to her waist in dark waves. She was wearing the worn dress he first saw her in.

"I have trouble sleeping in strange places too." Han assured her.

Leia changed the subject, "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Corporate Sector."

"I see. What's the cargo?"

"Weapons." Han replied. He sat down next to her.

They both fell silent. Han noticed her playing with something on a leather thong around her neck.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding toward it.

She uncovered it. Han fingered it.

"Japor snippet." he said when he examined it.

"It was my mother's." Leia said looking down at it.

Han let go of the necklace. He was instead looking at this girl.

His gaze frightened her and she got up. She went to walk out the door. Her shoulder brushed up against the rough door frame, and it snagged the back of her dress and ripped it.

Han quickly got up, "Are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she wreched away.

He would have, but he caught sight of something. Where the dress had torn down, ugly scars in various degrees of healing were visible. Some were white-- just rememberances of the pain, others were fresh and hardly scabbed over.

Anger rose up in him. "Who did that to you?!"

"It doesn't matter!" she yelled back.

"Boeman?" his voice was hard as steel.

"It doesn't matter, I don't belong to him anymore!"

"Well, it's a good thing for him that he's already dead." Han said fiercely.

"Just let go!" she insisted.

Han leasened his grip on her arm, but said, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"I don't trust men." she replied.

"You can trust me."

Her eyes lost some of their fire, and she said softly, "No. I can't."

Han let go of her, and she disappeared around the corner.

A/N To sappy? Or did you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them never discussed that night again-- though it was on their minds for many days to come. Han wished he had shown more concern for her. When he saw her scars, it awakened something in him-- a feeling of deep hatred for the one who did it. He had similar scars on his back that no one knew about. He could remember well the pain and the humiliation.

Leia realized as she was walking back to Han's room that night, that she had come off as being brash and outspoken. She had spent the night wondering if her new master would beat her for such insubordination. Boeman would have struck her then and there. She mistook Han's anger at Boeman for anger with her. In the morning, she stayed as far away from Han as she could get.

The only reference that was made about the night before was when Han threw her a small container of salve. "For your back." he explained. Leia stared at the container for the longest time-- confused at this kindness.

Over the next few weeks they continued to travel through hyperspace. Leia found herself extremely bored. She had finished cleaning out her "room" in a couple days. It was little more than a box with a bed and a small dresser. What clothes she had went into the dresser, along with a small holo of her with her aunt and uncle.

She spent her time organizing the clutter around the ship. She soon knew this ship as well as the captain did. Chewie and Han would sometimes take a break and come back to the main hold. Her fear of Chewie had dissipated, and she was beginning to understand Shryiiwook.

Han was still an on-going mystery to her. His indifference toward her was more confusing than anything. He made no advances toward her, of which she was thankful. He never laid a hand on her. Besides thanking her for the food, he would never really talk to her. Anger she could handle, but she didn't know how to act around someone who seemed to forget she was there.

They finally pulled out of hyperspace in the Duroon sector. Leia was in the cockpit at the time, and she watched the stars reappear in the sky.

"Trail ends here." Han commented.

"Where are we headed?" Leia asked.

"Duroon." Han pointed at the planet to the right. It was orbited by three small, silver moons.

Chewie voiced a question to Han. Leia only caught the words "CSA" and "base"

Han replied, "I think we can avoid them if we come around the back side."

"Avoid who?" Leia questioned.

"The Corporate Sector Authority. They have a military base on the planet."

The planet loomed larger. Leia could see large mountain ranges underneath the clouds. They began to descend through the atmosphere.

"Hey, Chewie, head toward that volcano." Han stated. "Maybe we can avoid their sensors."

Leia held her breath as they flew low over the large fissure. The heat fogged the window, and they were flying only with the computer.

Slowly it cleared and they could see the ground below. They were flying over the mountains, but she could see thick forests in the distance.

"Whew." Han sighed, "Guess they missed us--."

The computer started beeping widely at them. A warship was tailing them.

"Great- just great." Han growled, punching buttons.

The ship began firing at them. "Angle the deflector shields, Chewie."

"They're catching up." Leia commented. A sudden flip to the right threw her off balance. She caught herself on Han's chair.

"We can still out-maneuver them." Han muttered.

He flew between canyons in the mountain. Up and Down. Leia was sure they were going to crash, or at least that she was going to be sick. The CSA ship had backed off a little, not quite as reckless as Solo.

The ship gave a mighty shudder. " They got us! Where are we hit, Chewie?"

Chewie gave him the bad news.

"No shield?!"

Han sped up, made a couple quick turns right and left, then ducked into a large cave. They all waited anxiously, holding their breath as the large ship passed by.

"We'll stay here for now." Han said turning off the ship. The engine whined as it slowed down. "They'll give up eventually. Let's check the damage."

He and Chewie walked out of the cockpit to the boarding ramp. Leia followed. When the ramp lowered, the warm moist air floated in. Leia was used to extremely dry air on Tantioone, but this was like breathing syrup.

Han and Chewbacca climbed on top and discussed the damage. Leia walked out to the mouth of the cave. She could see the CSA ship off a ways searching for them. Leia watched it until Han came up behind her.

"We can fix some of it now. We'll have to stay here tonight to be safe." He told her.

"Then what?"

"We have to drop these weapons off with the insurgents and pick up our pay." Han said. "Better duck back inside, that ship's coming around."

They walked back into the cool darkness of the cave.

The next day they were ready to go again. The ship would have to get more extensive repairs someplace else, but it would hold for now. The CSA ship was no where in sight when they pulled out of the cave.

"Chewie, check the cordinates. We want to land a ways from the drop-off point." Han said. They flew over the dense forests. Strange wild life ran across the ground below.

"Ok, there' our people." Han pointed down to a clearing. "Let's land over there."

Once landed, Han and Chewie unloaded the weapons.

"Can I come with you?" Leia asked.

"I'd rather you stayed here. Might be safer."

"I'll be fine." she insisted.

Han sighed, "Fine. But here you might need this." He handed her a blaster. "You do know how to use it?"

She smiled and quickly sighted and fired at a bird over head.

"Nice shot." Han commented.

They transported the boxes of weapons over to the other clearing. A large group of insurgents were gathered. They were a rough looking bunch. . Leia was glad for the security of her blaster. The leader was at the front of the group, arms folded across his chest.

"You, Haiie? Han greeted the leader.

"Yes, and you are Solo?" the man replied.

"Yup. We have our cargo. Where's yours?" Han replied.

Haiie motioned behind him. Two men came forward with a large box. They opened the lid revealing stacks of credits.

"It is all there." Haiie commented.

"That's good. Ploovo Two-For-One would take it personally if you tried to cheat him." Han replied.

Han nodded to Chewie. The Wookiie opened the boxes of weapons. He tossed one to Han who in turn tossed it to Haiie.

"Beautifull." Haiie murmured examining it. "We have a deal."

His men rushed forward to claim the weapons. Chewie walked over and picked up their payment.

Just then, sector police rushed in on all sides firing. Han and Haiie glanced at each other with murderous looks and yelled, "Traitor!"

The air was full of shots. The new weapons were put into good use by Haiie's men. Han and Chewie were caught out in the open with no cover.

"Chewie, I think we can make a break for it into the woods." Han said. He shot down a man rushing them. "I'll cover. You carry... ready. Go!"

They ran full speed with Chewie in front and Han firing behind him. "Go! GO!"

They made it to the woods unscathed. They didn't stop running, though, till they reached the _Falcon. _The sound of the fight had dimmed. Chewie dropped the box in the hold. Racing to the cockpit, they fired up. As they started to pull away, Han froze.

"We're missing something...**Leia!"**

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm sorry this chapter had taken so long!! I've been busy, and this is the longest chapter so far. I just couldn't find a spot to break it off at.

* * *

Han made the decision so fast that later, he couldn't even remember there had even been one. He set the _Falcon _back on the ground and killed the engines. He yanked off his seat-belt, and rushed to the door, pulling it all the way open. Chewbacca was not far behind. It took some time to make it back to the clearing. They were already worn out from running the other way. Sounds of fighting diminished as they got closer. When they arrived, the field was deserted.

"Naraaa eeha goii?" Chewie tilted his head.

"I don't know who won, Chewie." Han surveyed the bodies left on the ground. "I'd say nobody."

Han looked around desperately for Leia, but to no avail. Her red shirt would have stood out like a Tatooine sun on Hoth. His desperation was increasing with every moment.

Movement caught his eye. "Chewie." Han pointed. As the figure came in view, Han recogized it as one of Haiie's men. Han and Chewie both ducked back into the woods and waited with blasters drawn for him to get closer.

The rebel reached a fallen CSA officer and grabbed his blaster. The man heard crack behind him. He turned to face the business end of a blaster, held by a very angry, very worried, and very determined Corellian.

"Take me to Haiie." the voice was low and deadly.

The man nervously nodded and started walking. About a mile into east, they reached the camp-- an arrangement of tents and sheds.

As they walked down the path between tents, men poked their heads out and gaped at them. They made quite a parade--one of the insurgents being prodded with a gun, followed by the man holding the gun, and a Wookiee with his cross-bow.

Their entrance caused quite a stir, and word reached Haiie before they did. He was sitting on a rough chair, and one of his lackeys was whispering fiercely into his ear. Haiie rose to greet Han, but it wasn't with pleasantries.

"Solo! I thought you would be long gone by know." Haiie sneered.

"Or you thought the CSA would have me." Han returned.

"I was not the one who sold out, Solo."

Han lifted an eyebrow. "You're accusing me, Haiie?"

"Who else knew?" was the answer.

"I don't know, but that's not why I'm here. I'm looking for, Leia."

"Who?"

Han grabbed him by the collar and backed him up against a tree. "Where's the girl, Haiie?" Han commanded.

"You lost her?" Haiie asked.

A man called out, "You should keep better track of your belongings, Solo!" The men all doubled over in laughter.

Han turned from Haiie with murderous intent, but a loud angry growl from Chewie silenced all laughter.

"I will ask again, Haiie. Where is the girl?" impatience tinged his voice and his grip tightened.

Haiie smirked, "I don't know, Solo."

Han raised a fist to wipe the grin off his face. "Wait! I think I saw something." a man piped up.

"What's that?" Han dropped his hand.

"I saw her." A short fellow stepped forward. "She got separated from you. She began to follow you into the woods, but she was shot." he reported.

"Shot!" Han let go of Haiie and turned around. "Where?"

"I don't know." The man shrugged with indifference. "She fell and was picked up by the CSA. They took her with them."

Han turned to face Haiie. "Where is that base?"

"Due east."

" You're going to help me get her back." Han stated.

"I think not, Solo. You have your money, I have my guns. I owe you nothing." Haiie spat out.

Han's teeth clenched. He shoved Haiie to the ground. "You're scum!"

"Takes one to know one." Haiie said gingerly getting up.

Han ignored him. "Let's go, Chewie."

The two walked through the crowd, who parted, and headed back to the ship. Han was seething. But his anger was not just against Haiie, but rather with himself. _What did you think you were doing, Solo? _A voice questioned in his head. _You really think you could drag her into this without something happening? _Han tried to silence the doubts that flowed through him, but it was like trying to stop a wave. _Responsible, that's what you are. What if she dies, Solo? It's your fault. You couldn't take care of her._ Han stopped trying to excuse himself-- it was all true.

When they arrived at the _Falcon, _Han grabbed extra supplies. "We can't take the ship. They'll see us. Wish we had a terain vehicle. It's going to be a long walk."

"Riaar torr higggu?" Chewie asked.

"No, I don't have a plan! We're going to make this up as we go along."

Their trek was made in silence. Han didn't want to talk and Chewie had nothing to say. The bugs were menacing. Tiny one that bit, and large ones that flew in your face.

It had to be more than six hours before the military compound came into view. It was starting to get dark.

"Chewie, you're going to have to stay here. Get a vehicle if you can. We'll meet you back here." Han dropped his back pack. Chewie growled in agreement.

Han snuck from tree to tree down the hill. He came up behind a guard who never knew what cracked his skull. After changing clothes, Han hid his own and grabbed the CSA standard issue blaster. He walked calmly by the rows of transports. Trying to be in character, he even waved to a few of the pilots.

His heart did aerobics as he walked inside the place. It was starkly bare, like every other military outpost in the galaxy. No do-dads to spruce it up, everything was practical.

He really wasn't noticed among everyone hurry about. The place was large, and he had no idea where he was going.

"Excuse me." He addressed a private. "Where's the cell blocks?"

"Second floor. You new here or something?" The blond man replied.

"Something." Han backed off. He took the elevator, and was relived to be the only rider.

Peaking around the corner, Han noticed a captain in discussion with a lieutenant. "The prisoner in cell 593, is she still unconscious?"

"Yes, Captain Venee. She awakened only when we first arrived. She was quite disoriented. We questioned her about the rebels, but she swore she knew nothing. She passed out again, and has not regained consciousness." the lieutenant paused, "Should I get a medical droid, sir?"

The captain rubbed his chin, "No. If she dies, she is just another casualty. Keep one of your men watching. If she awakens again, contact me. I will question her myself." With that, he turned and headed toward the elevators.

Han knew he would have to pass him. He swallowed the bile in his throat. The captain's polished heels came closer. The dreaded moment came when he would have to make eye contact. Their eyes met and Han prayed his hatred did not show. He would have loved to strike the man down, but instead he remained composed. "Soldier." the captain acknowledged him. "Sir." Han felt nauseated calling him that, but the man enter the elevator and disappeared.

Han hurried down the narrow hallway, reading off the numbers as he went. 545, 576, 581, There! 593! He slowed his pace. A private was standing guard at the door. "Private, I'm here to relive you." Han said with confidence he really didn't feel.

"Finally, I've been here since they brought her in." the private complained.

Han only nodded. "I need to borrow your keys. The lieutenant didn't have an extra pair."

"He never does." the private dug the keys out his pocket and threw them to Han. Turning, he made his way down the hallway.

Han sighed. He had to try four keys before he found the right one. He slid the door open and entered with trepidation.

At the sight of her, he was almost sick. The shot had hit her shoulder and her shirt was covered in blood. Some had even dripped in a puddle on the metal floor. Leia was so still and pale, Han was sure she was dead, but her shallow breathing told otherwise.

"Leia." Han whispered. He gently brushed her face. His hands began to examine her wound. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but she'd already lost so much blood. He tore a piece of his uniform off and pressed it up against her wound. Even unconscious, Leia groaned at the pain.

He unlocked her binders, and picked her up carefully. She was so light and limp. Han had no idea how he was going to get her out of there. He carried her out into the hallway. No one was in sight, so he headed down the opposite direction. He found another elevator on the other end, and got on. Hopefully, it would lead to a back door to this place.

When the door opened to the ground level, Han had his blaster drawn, but no one was in this back area. Han headed to the exit sign. The guard at the door drew his blaster, "What are you doing, soldier?!" That was the last thing he ever said. Han burst through the door and sprinted off toward the trees. The outside guards began firing at them. Han was careful to shield Leia with his body. _We're not going to make it! _Han panted to himself as his feet pounded forward.

Against the odds, they made it to the woods without harm. Han grabbed his hidden clothes. Then he head to the rendezous point, where Chewie was waiting with a vehicle. Chewbacca threw a fit when he saw Leia. "Chewie, keep it down. She'll be alright. They're after us." Shouting in the distance confirmed his statement. "Let's go."

Chewie jumped in the drivers seat. Han laid Leia in the back, and climbed in next to her. "Floor it, Chewie, I've got her."

Han held her still as they jolted forward. They lost the CSA, and arrived back at the _Falcon _in less than an hour. Han handed Leia to Chewie who carried her inside.

"Get us going, Chewie, I'll take care of her." Han said. "Find the nearest planet with medical help."

Leia began to stir, and slowly opened her eyes. When they focused of him, they widened in surprise. "Han?" she said weakly.

"Ya, you're going to be ok." Han assured her.

She looked confused "You came back for me? Not many would do that for a slave."

"Leia, listen to me. You are not a slave." Han said firmly.

"I belong to you." she pointed out.

"No, Leia. It's not like that. I don't own you. Your just a part of our team, and we take care of our own." Han explained.

Her countenance lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." His voice left no doubt. She smiled for the first time, and then fell back into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, Leia," He whispered. "I wasn't there when I should have been. But it won't happen again."

A/N I hope you like it. Was it to long?


	6. Chapter 6

**Six months later**

Han sat alone in the cock-pit reflecting. The last few months had been interesting. They were now working for Jabba, smuggling spices. Jabba had pushed him to smuggle slaves as well, but Han had firmly refused.

Leia flourished with the knowledge she was free. She had been so reserved before, but now she would talk about anything. In fact, she'd succeeded on many occasions, to extricate information about himself. She no longer had any fear of him, instead, she had developed a strong trust for her captain.

Chewie and she had the same bond as well. He was her ever present protector. She could understand him almost as well as Han could. Chewbacca and she had a ever running competition in Dejarik, which Chewie had taught her how to play.

Han recalled a few weeks after they'd rescued her, she had been sitting in the co-pilot's chair while Chewie took a nap.

_"Can you teach me how to fly this?" she asked out of no where. He glanced over at her, "Have you ever done any piloting?" "My uncle owned a T-16. He let me fly it." she replied. Han thought it over. This was the first time she'd asked him for anything. But the Falcon was his baby. He had to be in a good mood to let Chewie pilot it. At last, he nodded. Her smile was reward enough. They pulled out of hyperspace. _

She had actually turned out to be a fair pilot. She was willing to do the studying about the galaxy and it's systems. As her knowledge of the galaxy and it's workings grow, so did a hate for the empire.

She also had uncanny reflexes. It was almost like she could tell what would happen the instant before everyone else did. She had no explanation for it, and it remained an enigma.

Currently, they were heading back to Tatooine with a cargo of glitterstim spice. They'd had to pull out of hyperspace to check a malfunction, and Han was uneasy for some reason. His instincts warned him something was going to happen. They'd never been wrong before, so Han turned up his guard. Almost immediately, the ships sensors started beeping. A large Imperial Star Destroyer was breathing down on them.

Static came over the subspace radio. "Unidentified ship. Where is your destination, and what is your cargo?"

Han ignored them. "Chewie! Get in here!" he yelled over the intercom.

Han then thrust the engines forward, but it was no use. The engines had been at a stand still, and it would take at least three minutes to fire up completely. If that ship had a tractor beam, they would be helpless.

Chewie and Leia ran into the room. The voice came over the line again and commanded, "Unidentified ship, please respond."

"Are you going to listen to them?" Leia asked.

Han smiled grimly, "I take orders from just one person. Me. Chewie, we're going to get boarded. You fly it. Leia and I'll will have to jettison the spice." Chewie growled warningly. "I know Jabba's not going to be happy. Like I have a choice!"

Han and Leia ran back to the corridor and lifted the plates that covered their cargo. "Man, I hate to do this!" Han grumbled. But they did it anyway. By the time they'd gotten rid of it, they felt a jolt and motion in the opposite direction. "Tractor beam." Leia sighed.

Back in the cockpit, they shut the engines down. Little by little they were pulled into the docking area. Han lowered the boarding ramp, only so they wouldn't harm the ship by forcing their way in.

A captain and five stormtroopers entered-- blasters drawn. The captain eyed them while his lackeys searched the ship. "No sign of illegal cargo, sir." One of the white clad soldiers reported.

The captain addressed Han, "You wouldn't have jettisoned anything, would you?"

"You have no proof. You have to realise us." Han replied smugly.

The captain gave a curt nod before exiting. The tractor beam was cut and they flew out. "That was close, Han." Leia addmited.

"Too close. Now we have to explain to Jabba what happened." Han said.

Back on Tatooine, Han had a long discussion with the large slimy boss. Leia could only understand Han's end of the conversation. Someday she'd have to ask him where he picked up all the languages he knew. Jabba said something firmly to Han, and apparently the conversation was over.

"What did he say?" Leia asked.

"We have his great mercy to thank because he is giving us a undeserved second chance to pay him his money." Han said sarcasticly. "If we don't, he'll put a price on my head."

"Great. Now what?" questioned Leia.

Han rubbed his forehead, "We got to try to get that spice back."

"Back to Kessel?"

"Unfortnately."

The way back to the Kessel System was uneventful. Han had even experimented along the way-- skirting the Maw black hole cluster. When they pulled out of hyperspace, Han let out a whoop, "Can you believe it? We did it in 11.5 parsecs!"

Leia just smiled as she watched Han and Chewie celebrate their feat. Like two little boys.

They searched with no success for the spice, "Do you think someone else picked it up?" Leia asked.

"It's possible." Han admitted.

They gave up and were leaving when another Star Destroyer followed them. This time they were prepared, and jumped into hyperspace. Back on Tatooine, Jabba sent a bumbling bounty hunter named Greedo to warn them.

Greedo and Han had argued fiercely. Greedo went for his blaster, but his hand wasn't even on the grip before Han drew. Leia always enjoyed watching Han's blaster appear in his hand, and she enjoyed watching the people who thought they were fast find out they were not.

Greedo had backed off, but he yelled as he was leaving, "Next time, I won't let you draw, Solo!"

"We'll see." Han muttered.

They stayed on Tatooine, trying to get a tip for a job. Han's "friends" wouldn't help them. Finally they were hired to transport Tyber Zann off Kessel.

"I'm getting really tired of making this run." complained Leia as they did a pre-flight check.

That trip didn't go entirely as planned, but they were successful. It wasn't quite enough money to pay off Jabba, but hopefully it would appease him for now.

Han, Chewie, and Leia stopped at the Mos Eisley cantina. It looked the same as it had almost a year before when Han had won her. She spotted the sabaac table he'd been sitting at.

Leia stayed close to Han. She had her own blaster, but felt safer with him. Han ordered his own drink. Chewie appeared and asked, "Kaa riiii gennr?"

"A charter flight? I guess. Bring him over to the table, we'll talk." Han said.

Han and Leia moved over to a side table. Chewie appeared around the counters with a man. In the dim lighting, Leia couldn't tell that much about him. When he got closer under their table light, Leia gasped.

The man's head came up and he too looked shocked, "Leia?"

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?"

Leia jumped to her feet and embraced the older man. Han and Chewie exchanged confused glances. "You know him?" Han ventured.

"Ben was a neighbor when I was growing up." Leia explained.

"Leia." Ben searched her face. "I had taken a trip, and when I returned everything was gone. I heard different reports that you were dead or had disappeared. You don't know what a relief it it to see you alive."

"Where are you going now?" Leia asked.

Ben replied, "I need to get to Alderaan. Your friend told me," He pointed to Chewie, "That you could help."

"We can." Han assured.

"It must be a fast ship." Ben pointed out.

"Fast ship?" Han replied indignantly. "You've never heard of the _Millenium Falcon?"_

"Should I have?" Ben asked innocently with an amused look.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs." Leia mentally quoted Han's line along with him.

"Oh, I see."

"What's the cargo?" Han got to specifics.

"Myself and two droids."

"It'll cost you." Han warned.

Ben smiled, "I'm sure it will. How about 5,000 now, and another 10,000 when we reach Alderaan?"

"15,000?" Han's eyebrows lifted. Ben nodded.

"Ok, you got yourself a deal, old man." Han received a very sharp poke in his side. "Mr. Kenobi." He corrected. "We're in Docking Bay 94. Be there in an hour."

Ben got up and left. "15,000? Can you believe it?" Han grinned. "Chewie, get back to the _Falcon _had get things ready. Leia and I will be along in a little bit."

Chewie growled with satisfaction and exited. Leia got up and started to walk away. Realizing Han wasn't following her, she glanced back. Greedo had taken her place across from Han. He had a self-satisfied look on his face-- his blaster was drawn.

"Tell Jabba I've got the money." Han said. Greedo garbled something. "This time I've got it." Han assured him. During this time, Leia watched Han move his hand down to his blaster and unhook it. Obviously, Greedo wasn't looking to let Han go. "Over my dead body." Han threatened. Han shot the blaster under the table. Greedo slumped over.

Han got up and fished a coin out of his shirt, "Take care of the mess." he tossed it to the bartender.

"That's the second time, Solo." he called.

Han just waved a hand at him as Leia and he walked out.

A/N How'd you like it? Please review, if you do, you'll receive a life size wax figure of Han Solo.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Wow!! 48 reviews! You guys are amazing. I really appreciate it!

* * *

When Leia and Han arrived back at the _Millennium Falcon _, Jabba and his thugs were waiting. Han and Jabba had another "discussion". Apparently, Han was able to assure him he'd have the money. With one finally warning, Jabba slunk off.

Ben Kenobi arrived soon after. His droids trailed behind. A gold-plated one and a blue and white R2 unit. While Leia was greeting Ben, she caught part of the duo's conversation.

"Doesn't look like much does it, R2?" The gold one said. The little guy beeped something back. "Well, I was only stating that the its exterior appearance does not promote confidence in its ability."

Leia chuckled inwardly. The gold one came over, "I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counter part R2D2." He motioned to the small droid, who tittled his greeting.

"I'm Leia Skywalker." she returned.

Threepio bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Skywalker."

Leia corrected him. "Leia."

"Of course, Miss Leia."

"No, just Leia."

As they were talking, stormtroopers invaded the docking area, blasting at the ship.

"I think they're after you, Ben!" Leia yelled. She pulled out her blaster, "Get in!"

Chewie and Leia covered the others while Han fired her up. For the infinite time, Leia was thankful for the ship's quick start up time. Han yelled for them to get in. Han lifted off with relatively little damage. They were out of the atmosphere before they realized they were being followed by several Imperial ships. But they jumped into hyperspace.

"Well, that was interesting." Ben said. "I'll return to the main hold."

After he left, Han turned around and addressed. "I want you to act as hostess."

"Why me?"

"Because you know him. Thanks, Shorty." Han said turning back.

Leia walked out but threw back, "Nerf-herder!"

The name calling was all in fun, at least on Han's side.

Ben was quite comfortable in the main hold when she walked in. His two droids were close by.

"Can I get you anything, Ben?" she asked.

"Oh, no, we're quite fine. Sit down and talk to me." Ben motioned next to him. Leia took a seat. "I have something for you, Leia." Ben reached and pulled a small box out of his robe. He opened it and showed her the contents. It was a handle of some sort, Leia had never seen anything like it. She picked it up. "This was your father's lightsaber. I was going to give it to you, when you were older, but then-" he paused. Leia thumbed the switch. Her eyes widened at the azure blade that appeared. She swung it back and forth.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi knight." Ben explained, "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster-- an elegant weapon of a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic. That was before the dark times-- before the empire."

"My father used this?" Leia breathed.

"He made it."

Leia focused her attention on Ben. "Ben, you were going to tell me once-- about my father, but Uncle Owen wouldn't let you. But I want to know."

Ben considered it for a moment, "Your father was a Jedi knight, and the best star pilot in the galaxy. He was a good friend."

"What happened to him, Ben?"

"A young knight named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father."

"Darth Vader?! He's the emperor's lackey!" Leia exclaimed.

"Indeed he is." Ben sighed.

Leia switched subjects. "Why are you going to Alderaan, Ben?"

"I'll show you." Ben motioned at R2, "Play the message for us, would you, R2."

A blue holograph appeared, it was the image of a young man, not much older than Leia. He was impressively dressed, but seemed nervous and edgy. "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the empire. I regret I am unable to present my father's request to you personally, but my ship is under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to treat it. You must see this droid safely to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope. Help us Obi-Wan Kenobi you're our only hope." The last line repeated until R2 shut it off.

Leia sat in silence, then asked, "Obi-Wan?"

Ben smiled, "That's my real name. I hadn't heard it in a long, long time."

"And you weren't just a old hermit living in the desert." Leia surmised, "I always knew there was something about you. So, were you a Jedi too?"

"Yes, and now one of the last."

"Who was the man?" Leia asked.

"That was Luke Organa, prince of Alderaan." Ben replied. He turned to her, "You must come with me to Alderaan."

Han was almost around the corner and heard Ben's statement.

"Alderaan?? No, I really can't- I- well." Leia fumbled.

Mentally, Han kicked himself. _Idiot, you told her she was free, but you never told her she was free to go._

Noticing Han, Ben assured her, "We can talk about it later. If you'll excuse me."

Han walked over to Leia and put his hands on her shoulders. He whispered, "Leia, you're free to go, you always have been. I wouldn't have made you stay."

Leia looked up at him, "I've stayed because I wanted to, Han, but thanks for telling me."

Han dropped his hands, and left.

When Ben returned, he offered to teach her how to use the lightsaber and about the ways of the Force. His first lesson was teaching her how deadly the weapon was. He sliced through a broken part like Bantha butter. Next he showed her how it could reflect blaster shots.

Chewie, who had come in earlier, was watching them while playing against R2. Threepio was giving advice on moves.

Suddenly, Ben slumped forward. He went and sat down. His face spoke of pain. "Are you all right?" Leia asked anxiously.

"I felt a disturbance in the Force, as if thousands voices cry out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I feel something terrible has happened." Ben said. After a moment, he seemed all right. He got up and continued with his lesson.

Obi-Wan was rusty in his skills, but Leia could tell that the lightsaber was only an extension of his arm-- his body. It felt clumsy in Leia's grip. She practiced reflecting with a remote droid. It wasn't going very well when Han walked in.

"We're making good time." He gloated. When no one replied, he grumbled, "Well don't everyone thank me at once."

The remote droid shot again, and Leia missed. She was starting to get discouraged.

"Ancient weapons, and hokey religions are no good next to a blaster at your side." Han said smugly.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment. He grabbed a helmet off the shelf. He set it on Leia's head and flipped the shield down.

"I can't see!"

"Exactly," Ben said. "Reach out. Feel it."

Leia lifted the light saber and tried to focus. It was strange, but she could feel something. She heard the shots from the remote, but it was like someone else was controlling her arms.

"Good. Very good." Ben commented.

The computer beeped. "We're coming up on Alderaan."

Han, Chewie, Leia, and Ben were in the cockpit as they pulled out of hyperspace. Leia knew instantly something was wrong. Chunks of rock began hitting the ship.

"Asteroid field!" Han said, "But there's nothing on the charters."

"So where's Alderaan?" Leia asked.

"I'm telling you, it's gone. Completely blown away."

"But how? The whole imperial fleet couldn't have done it." Leia said.

Just then a small imperial ship buzzed by them, "What's that doing way out here?"

"I don't know." Han accelerated, "But he won't last long enough to tell anyone about us."

"Let him go. He's much to far out." Ben advised.

"Not for long." Han muttered.

The ship became larger as they got closer. But Leia had a rising feeling of dread. A small moon appeared to be the destination of the ship.

"That's no moon. It's a space station." Ben announced.

"It's much to big to be a space station." Han argued, but even he stared as it loomed larger.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Leia whispered.

Ben added urgently, "Turn the ship around."

Han nodded, "Ya, I think you're right. Chewie lock in the reverse thrusters." Nothing happened. "Lock in the reverse thrusters!"

"They've got us in a tractor beam." Leia said.

"Cut the engines, Chewie." Han ordered. "They won't get me without a fight."

Leia could hear the smile in Ben's voice, "There are other ways than fighting."

When they were finally pulled in, everyone was safely hid in the smuggling holds. First round of stormtroopers came through and found only what the crew had planted. They heard the order for scanners to be brought in. Han lifted up the deck plate where he, Leia, and R2 were hiding.

A few minutes later, the troopers who brought the scanners on board never knew what hit them. Han and Leia did some rapid changing. His outfit worked fine, but Leia's was a little big.

They broke into the control tower with a little difficulty. Ben went to disable the tractor beam. Leia pleaded to with him, but he told her to stay there. When he walked away, Leia had a feeling that that was the last time she'd talk to him.

"Crazy old man." Han said. "I hate just waiting around."

Leia sighed. R2 was still plugged into the ship's computer. He was anxiously whistling. "What is it?" asked Leia.

"I'm not quite sure, Miss Leia, he keeps saying, 'I've found him,' and keeps repeating, 'He's here." Threepio translated.

"Who?"

"The prince. He's scheduled to be terminated."

"He's here?!" Leia gasped. "We got to save him. Ben didn't know he was here!"

"Not us!" Han argued.

"But they're going to execute him! Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait around here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?"

"Marching into the detention center isn't what I had in mind!" Han yelled.

Leia walked over to R2. "Which cell is he in?"

The answer was translated by C3PO, "Cell 2187. Detention Block AA 23."

"Han, you're going to help. Imagine the reward for rescuing a prince!" Leia pleaded with his money-loving side.

"I can imagine a whole lot." Han said.

Leia grabbed her binders and walked over to Chewie. Chewbacca trusted her, but still growled in uncertainty. "Don't worry, Chewie," Han spoke up, "I get what she's doing."

Leia felt nervous the whole way to the Detention Area. Surely everyone could see she wasn't a storm-trooper? But most either ignored them, or stared at Chewie. In the elevator, she finally let out a shaky breath. When the doors opened, several officers were waiting.

The one in charge said with contempt, "What is this _thing_?"

"Prisoner transfer from Cell 101." Leia was glad her voice different through the helmet.

The man looked miffed, "I was notified. I'll have to clear it." He walked over to the intercom.

On cue, Chewie broke loose of the unlocked binders. He threw one of the guards to the ground, and Han and Leia blasted the rest and the survaliance cameras.

Leia made off down the hallway, while Han tried to explain what happened to the person over the intercom, "We had a slight weapons malfunction, but everything's fine-here now. How are you?"

"We're sending a squad up."

"Negative, negative, we--"

"Who is this? What's your I.D number?"

Han sighed and blasted the intercom, "Boring conversation anyway. Leia, we're going to have company!!"

Leia finally found the right door and opened it. The young man sitting on the bed looked surprised. "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" Leia took off her helmet, "And too pretty?"

Leia ignored the laste comment, "I'm Leia Slywalker. We're here to rescue you. I came with Ben Kenobi."

That name got his attention and he jumped to his feet. But in the hallway, they discovered Han and Chewie shooting at stormtroopers.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Luke remarked.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Han growled.

"Didn't you have a plan?" Luke had to ask.

"She's the brains, brother!" Han nodded at Leia.

Leia got an idea. She switched sides of the hall way, and blasted a grate that led somewhere. "Into the garbage chute, fly boy!" she yelled to Han. Swallowing her fear, she jumped in.

Chewie was next, but he growled in protest. "I don't care what you smell!" Han yelled.

Chewie disappeared. "Wonderful girl." Luke commented.

"Ya, either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her." Han replied.

Luke jumped in then, and Han had a hard time keeping the troopers at bay. Finally, he too disappeared into the black unknown.

* * *

A/N Ok, there you have it. All of you who were waiting for Luke to show up. I'm having trouble with finding a balance between Luke and Leia's characters. Suggestions would be nice. Thanks again for the reviews!!


	8. Chapter 8

The landing on the bottom of the garbage chute was rough and woefully unpleasant. Luckily, Leia had landed on a pile of rubber. Chewbacca was not so fortunate and landed on a pile of scrap metal. He got up howling, and Leia was glad she couldn't understand everything he said. Luke landed next with splash. The dirty water left a stain on his tailored blue shirt and tan pants. He got up without saying a word. The smell was terrible-- like a week-old bloated bantha.

The irritated Wookie aimed a shot at the door. It ricochet off the door and against the walls. Everyone dropped down until it disappeared.

"Chewie!" Leia scolded him.

Just then Han fell in. As expected, he got up grumbling, "What a lovely smell you've discovered!" His sarcasm really got to her sometimes. Han pulled out his blaster, and before Leia could stop him, he shot at the door. Everyone sunk down into the shallow water again.

"Would you stop that. We already tried that. It's magnetically sealed!" Leia yelled.

Luke still mantained his cool reserve, "Let's just figure out a way to get out of here."

They searched the walls, but they were bare of windows or hatches. The only way in was the door, and like anyone would want to come in anyway.

Luke got a strange look on his face. "Something is alive down here." Everyone listened. Leia could hear a soft rumbling sound, or maybe it was growling.

Luke spoke up again, "It just touched my leg." Suddenly, an eel-like arm pulled him down into the water. "Luke!" Leia yelled.

The water was still, and then Luke came up with the thing's tendrils wrapped around him. "Shoot it!" he gasped.

"Where?"

"Anywhere!" Han aimed for the creatures head. Leia couldn't tell if he'd hit it or not. It pulled Luke under again. Leia held her breath and waited. The ripples in the water calmed. _Come on. Come on._ Suddenly, the prince burst out of the water gasping for breath and coughing out the foul tasting water.

"What happened?"

"I- don't know." He coughed, "It just let go- and disappeared."

Ominously, there was a creaking, and the walls began to come together. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Han murmured.

The piles of garbage began to grow as they were pushed together. It became abundantly clear that the walls would eventually come together. "One thing:" Han said, "We're all going to be a lot thinner."

Leia was glad he was trying to make light of the current situation, but Leia could sense his growing agitation. "Try to brace it with something!" she suggested. She pulled her com-link out of her service belt and threw it to Luke, "Call Threepio! Maybe Artoo can get us out of this!"

She and Han lifted up a long metal pole. The walls soon were pushing at it from both sides and it was bending. Chewie was trying to push the wall back, but they didn't have enough brute strength to do that. No, their only hope was the droids. Great!

"Threepio! Threepio!" Luke continued to page him.

The sides were getting closer, and the garbage under her feet was constantly shifting. She started to fall when Han grabbed her arm, "Stay on top of it!"

"I'm trying!" Leia glanced around. Luke was so intent on getting a line on Threepio, he was trapped in the junk. Chewie was off to the side doing the same balancing act they were.

"Threepio?" the princes' tone had changed. "Would you shut up and listen to me! Shut down all the garbage crushers on the detention level! Shut down all the garbage crushers on the detention level!"

Leia held her breath waiting as the space between walls shrunk from six feet to five feet. Four feet. Three- it stopped!

"It stopped!" Leia yelled. Han, Chewie, and Luke were celebrating as well. Han turned to her and wrapped her in a hug. For Leia, the world froze. All she could hear was his breath in her ear, and all she could feel was his arms around her. Memories of Boeman trying to caress her charged through her mind. She been so young at the time, but she'd fought him off. And she'd paid for it dearly, a severe whipping. But Boeman had never come after her again. Han was different though. He'd never tried anything with her. This was the first physical contact he'd made. His touch was gentle, and strangely she felt safe.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he released his hold. He passed her to help Luke up. Leia stood still. Han would probably never remember the embrace again, but it had shaken Leia down to her very core.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith stalked down the passageway. His Jedi senses were leading him to Kenobi. He'd sensed his old master the moment he'd seen the ship. It was like a long forgotten fragrance. His mind was searching for Obi-Wan's sense. He had waited almost twenty years for this. Twenty years of bitterness and anger that had been nursed and never allowed to heal. Today was the day, he could feel it.

Obi-Wan's presence was not the only thing he sensed. There was something else. Two flickers of presence, such as those who had Force potential and no training. Obi-Wan's apprentices no doubt.

And they would get away, but that was the plan. Obi-Wan, however, was his.

Finally, he rounded the corner, and met his former mentor. Unpleasant memories aroused at his sight. Obi-Wan said nothing-- simply watching him. Kenobi had not aged well. By his time-worn appearance you would have said forty years had gone by and not twenty.

His teacher still had his annoyingly calm continence. But Vader could detect worry, not for himself but for those with him. He could also sense his teacher knew there would be only one winner in this round.

Not willing to wait any longer, Vader ignited his light saber, and the ruby blade extended. A look of intense sorrow crossed Obi-Wan's face as he brought out his blue saber. It had been like this before, the two of them crossing blades. But the dark lord was determined he would get the high ground on this fight.

"I've been waiting for this, Obi-Wan." Vader breathed out, "When I left you, I was but the leaner, now **I**am the master." He lunged his blade forward.

Obi-Wan met it with his own, "Only a master of evil."

Thrust. Parry. Back and forth it went. So much time passed, and yet they still could read the other's moves. They slammed into the corridor wall. Sparks flew.

Obi-Wan retreated into a defensive position. "You can't win, Vader. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

They exchanged blows again. Obi-Wan was felt weariness creeping over him.

"You should not have come back." The dark lord spoke. Obi-Wan could barely detect a trace of remorse. But it was there. He began backing down the hallway. They came in front of the blast doors. Stormstroopers came over to watch the battle.

The dark Lord sensed a change in his teacher. Obi-Wan glanced over at a young lady and a young man. Vader recognized the Prince of Alderaan. But the girl looked strangely formiliar too.

Obi-Wan brought his attention back and gave Vader a small smile. He lifted his lightsaber and closed his eyes in meditation. Darth Vader took the opportunity and swung his blade around. It met with no resistance. Kenobi's brown robe sunk to the floor.

"**NO!!!!!**"

* * *

A/N Well, I figured it was time to bring Vader into this. I changed the fight scene a little. I hope you liked it though. Thanks for all the reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

Leia sat in the main hold, stunned. This couldn't be happening. Not to Ben. He couldn't be dead. But she knew deep down, he was. When Vader struck him down, all her hatred at the worlds had come out as one long scream. She didn't even realize she was screaming, the pain inside of her was so intense. Although she heard Han yelling for her to get in, she couldn't stop blasting at the troopers, and HIM. That monster! _Leia, run. _It had sounded like Ben's voice. Obeying, she'd boarded the _Falcon._

It wasn't fair. She only had so many friends in this galaxy. Nineteen years- and only three people she could call friends. Only two now. Most of the few happy memories of her life had been on Tatooine, and Ben was in many of them.

Ben, Obi-Wan, he'd been there ever since she could remember. He had be a guest in her uncle's house many times, and out in the fields she always knew he was near by. She'd once joked he'd been her guardian angel, because he'd always been there watching out for her. Meeting him again in the cantina, it was like coming home. He'd been her last link to that part of her life. And he had so much more he could have taught her.

Luke was sitting near by. He too was in deep thought. Leia didn't know what to make of him. Experience had taught her to distrust people. She had no great love for politicians either. They only wanted more power, the way a cliffborer worm would devour razor moss. Maybe this one was different, but she would take her time to find out. But the fact that he was a friend of Ben was a point in his favor.

Luke caught her gaze, "I'm sorry about Obi-Wan."

Leia could only nod, tears were choking her. Crying was not normal for her, the last time she'd cried had been when her uncle and aunt died.

"How did you know him?" Luke asked.

Leia tried to smother her emotions enough to answer, "He was my neighbor growing up. How did you know him?"

"He visited us on Alderaan once when I was young. He'd begun to teach me, but he had to leave because of the Imperials." Luke explained.

He had her attention, "He taught you? About the Force?" Maybe this prince could teach her.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. There are few things I remember." Luke admitted.

Her disappointment was keen.

Han rushed in the hold, "We got company. Shorty, I need you to run the other gun."

"I could do it." Luke stood. "I'm a pilot."

Leia shot that idea down, "It's my job. See if Chewie needs help."

She followed closely behind Han. He took the top gun, and as always she got the bottom. It took her a moment to adjust, the gravity difference made her dizzy. She strapped in and put on her head set. "Here they come." Han said.

Outside her window, four TIE fighters streaked by. She fired her AG-2G quad laser cannon, but the ships simply circled around. It took to long to swivel her seat around. She only needed one shot to destroy a ship, but it was aiming that was hard. "Their coming in too fast, Han!"

"Keep your shirt on, Shorty, we'll get them." Han replied.

Her grid showed they were coming around again. Her shots hit nothing but empty space. Their ship was taking a beating though.

Luke voice came over the intercom, "We just lost the lateral controls!"

Han's voice was confident, "She'll hold together." Only Leia heard him plead softly, "Baby, baby hold together!"

Leia heard an explosion, and a shout of glee from Han. One down. A single Tie fighter came close, Leia squeezed the trigger and watched the ship disintegrated. "I got one!" she announced to Han. He turned around and gave her a thumbs up. "Great, kid! Don't get cocky!"

Two left. Leia's attention was on a fighter coming directly toward her. Took her five shots, but that one was transported back to former times.

_Last one's yours, Han. _Leia watched her screen, but still kept her hands on the grips. The dot disappeared, and she heard the boom from the other side of the ship. "We did it!!" she yelled to Han. She unstrapped her belt and tore off the head set. Han gave her a high five, and when they got back to the cockpit she received a hug from Chewie, and a genuine smile from Luke.

Han punched in the coordinates Luke gave him. The starlines streached out, and then vanished. Leia let out a breath of relief, they were away.

Luke and Chewie went back to see about the damage. Han sat down in Chewie's co-pilot chair since Leia had taken his chair. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh, Shorty?" He boasted, "You know sometimes I even amaze myself."

"That doesn't sound to hard, nerf herder." Leia said under her breath. "What was that?" Han asked.

"Nothing. Han, I think they let us get away." Leia said. "It was too easy."

"Easy! You call that easy!" Han seemed offended.

"Hear me out. They could have sent more ships. They didn't. They could have disabled our hyperdrive. They didn't. I think their tracking us!" Leia argued. Sometimes Han could miss what was right in front of him.

"Not this ship, sister!"

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed, "At least we still have R2's information."

"What's so important? What's he carrying?"

The prince's voice interrupted, "The technical readouts of that battlestation. We hope once it's analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

Han turned to him, "It is for me, brother. I'm not in this for your revolution. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money."

Leia gave him a look that would've melted Hoth. She got up abruptly and headed for the door. "My friend is quite the mercenary. I hope you have enough money to pay him off." she addressed Luke before stalking out.

"What's up with her?" asked Luke.

"Women. Who knows." muttered Han.

Luke gave his comment some consideration before asking, "Is she your woman?"

Han threw him a startled look, "Who? Leia? No."

Luke gave a pleased smile, "Good." Han wasn't so sure he liked that look. Luke asked, "What do_ you_ think of her?"

"Haven't given it much thought." Han confessed, surprising himself at that truth. Why hadn't he? After all, it wasn't like she was that young, and she was very pretty. Not doubt the prince had already picked that up. He added, "Still, she does have a lot of spirit."

Luke spoke up again, "Do you think she would go for a guy like me?"

"No." Han said quickly. He and Luke shared a tight grin. But Han know that since Luke was royalty he had a lot more to offer Leia than Han did. Leia could very well fall in love with this character. And for some reason, that bothered Han-- a lot.

* * *

A/N I know this chapter is kind of short. I'm sorry. I've had several suggestions from people that I need to get away from the cannon. Do you think so, and in what way? I've decided what I'm going to do about the Death Star, but I'm confused about what to do with Han. Should he help, or leave? Thanks for all your awesome reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10

The trip to Yavin IV was the worst hyperspace ride ever. Leia was still upset with Han, and tried to avoid him the whole time. He made it easy enough by remaining in the cockpit.

Chewbacca didn't know what they were silently fighting about, but he was smart enough to stay out of both of their ways. He understood both were to stubborn to admit defeat and apologise.

The prissy, gold, protocol droid was getting on her nerves. "May I help, Mistress Leia?", "Are we there yet?", "Oh, I do hate space travel." She had grown up with an assortment of different droids, but they at least knew when to be quiet. Finally, before the travelers pulled the droid apart bolt by bolt, Luke shut him down.

Luke, as he wished her to call him, was the only one she could talk to, and he was about as polite as Threepio. At first, Leia found it grating, but then she discovered that Luke held a wealth of knowledge and culture. Culture was not something native to Tatooine, and she was fascinated with his tales of balls and theaters. Alderaan was-- had been a planet of great beauty, culture, and art, and Luke had received the best education there was. Leia could tell it pained the prince to talk about his home planet. Though Luke hadn't said it, she could tell he blamed himself for the destruction there. The burden of guilt was wearing him down, and Leia often forcefully suggested he get rest.

Finally, they pulled out of hyperspace, and the tapestry of stars appeared again. The large, beautiful gas giant Yavin cast a orange glow on the instruments and passengers in the cockpit. The swirling storms looked gentle from up above, but below they were furious, violent tempests that would rip an unprotected ship apart. Surrounding it, twenty-six moons orbited.

When Yavin IV came into view, it had a mottled green appereance. They descended into the atmosphere, and Luke warned, "Han, you'd better try to reach the base, and identify yourself. They aren't to friendly towards visitors."

True to his comment, a voice crackled over the subspace radio, "Freighter, please identify yourself."

Han answered, "This is the Millennium Falcon. We got something that belongs to you, rebel base." Luke jumped in. "Kye, is that you? This is Luke Organa."

"Commander?!" the voice on the other end became animated, "We heard you had been captured by the Imperials. How'd you shake free?"

Luke chuckled, "With the help of my friends here. Kye, can you get us cleared for landing?"

"Already done, sir." Kye quipped back, "Would you like me to alert Mon Mothma and the others about your arrival?"

"Yes, and I look forward to seeing you on the ground, Kye." Luke smiled.

"I am to, sir. Rebel base out." the static ceased.

The _Falcon _glided down through the clouds and skimmed over the trees. A tall structure arose of the forests. It was a temple, centuries old, constructed by a vanished race. The _Falcon _was directed to a landing pad outside the set down with a rumbling thud onto the permacrete.

Han shut off the engines and opened the hatch. As Leia walked out, the moist warm air diffused through the re-filtered air on the ship. It had a sweet scent to it. The world she stepped out into was different from any she'd ever seen. The planets she'd visited had been bare backwater places where the scum of the galaxies had gathered. Even on her home planet, the oasis were not as green as this. In every direction, the forests spread out. The towering temple next to them was covered in moss and vines.

Leia barely had time to look around before Luke was whisked off by leaders of the rebellion. Everyone seemed glad to see him, and all were caught up in the excitement. Artoo was lead away to retrieve the information he held, and Threepio trailed behind. Leaving Han, Chewbacca, and Leia all by themselves. It was an awkward situation. Leia was sure that Luke would remember them, but for know they didn't know what to do. Fortunately, this problem was solved when an aide approached them, "You are the crew of the _Millennium Falcon?" _at their nod, he continued, "Follow me please. The men will transport your ship into the hanger bay."

Han started to protest, but Leia gave him a nudge. Reluctantly, he left his baby in the hands of others. They followed the man through the hanger bay. Leia was impressed by the number of ships they had, but compared to the empire they had few.

The aide entered a repulsorlift and his followers crammed in. They went up three levels, and the door slid open. The man stalked down the hallway. His shoes tapping on the ferrocrete floor. They passed offices and secretaries. Their journey ended at the fourth door on the right. The aide entered his key code and the door swished open. He motioned them inside. It was a lounge-type area with velvet couches and a large picture window overlooking the expansive jungle floor. When they walked in, Luke was conversing with a middle-aged woman in a long white gown. Luke stood and introduced the woman, "This is Mon Mothma, leader of our alliance." Luke gestured toward the woman. "And these are the ones who saved me from the Death Star."

Mon rose and nodded toward each of them, "Pleased to met you. We can't thank you enough for the help you have been to us."

Han muttered, "You can thank me alot." Han's foot suddenly found itself crushed by another.

"We are pleased to met you as well." Leia smiled. She found herself drawn to the smaller woman.

Mon spoke again, "You are free to remain with us as long as needed. Your ship will be refueled, and I will see to it that your reward is brought to you." She bowed, and the group took that as their cue to leave.

Han, Chewbacca, and Leia found their way back down to the lower level. Han and Chewie headed toward the _Falcon_, but Leia wanted to take a look around. She was admiring the X-Wing fighters, when she noticed a dark haired man. There was something so familiar about him. He turned, and Leia yelled, "Biggs?!!"

His expression twisted with confusion, but then it cleared, "Leia. Leia Skywalker!"

Memories of childhood flashed. Biggs had been the son of a wealthy moisture farmer. Leia had met him when she was ten years old. He was four years older than her, and she developed a crush on him, of which he was oblivious to. For two years, up until she disappeared, they had been best friends. He'd gotten a speeder for his fourteenth birthday, and he'd taught her how to fly it. Her uncle had a T-16 that they "borrowed" and went racing. The memories were sweet ones of youth.

They ran the short distance to each other. Biggs squeezed her in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"I'm a pilot." he grinned. "Leia, it's so good to see you. What's it been, seven years? We all thought you were dead."

"I've been around." she said evasively, "But you, you've grown a mustache!" Leia laughed, remember the lanky young teen he had been. Biggs gave a hurt look, but then grinned mischievously, "And you are no longer a small, freckle-faced girl. Are you still flying?"

"Yes, sir." Leia shot back. Biggs nodded, "Good. Bet I could still beat you though."

"You only won one time! And you cheated besides!" she exclaimed.

"You never said short-cuts weren't allowed." Biggs argued. His expression softened, "It **is** really good to see you, Leia."

Her heart warmed, "You to, Biggs."

"You here to sign up with the rebellion?" he asked.

Leia shook her head, "I don't know, Biggs. I would like to help, but I have-- responsibilities." Biggs' face fell, "Well, you're free to join anytime."

She smiled, "Thanks, Biggs." They had another hug, and Biggs went to go check his ship.

The conversation left Leia confused. Why didn't she join up with the rebellion? She needed some place to think. She walked outside, and a little ways into the forest. There-- it was quiet. But her thoughts were still shouting at her. _You should stay! No, you need to go with Han. Convince Han to stay. _

She didn't know how long she'd sat there on the ground staring off into the jungle. A voice called softly, "There you are."

Leia jerked out of her reminiscence, "Oh, it's you, Luke."

He looked thoughtfully at her, "I came to say goodbye. Han's loading his stuff now.-- Something wrong?"

Leia slowly met his eyes, "I'm not sure I want to go."

Luke was cautious. He wanted Leia to stay, but it had to be her decision. "We would appreciate your help, Leia. But you have to ask yourself what you really want. We're fighting for something, Leia. We're fighting for the freedom of the galaxy. It's going to be a long battle-- if we survive the one that's coming up. It's your choice, Leia." with that he turned and walked away.

Leia stared after him, and with determination in her choice she entered the hanger bay. Han was busy loaded his reward. It looked like the rebels had been quite generous. Han looked up, "There you are, Shorty. We got most of it loaded. If you want to do the pre-flight check, we can get out of here sooner."

Leia lifted her chin in an effort to keep up her courage, "I'm staying here, Han."

He froze, "What?"

"I'm staying here." this time there was more force behind her words.

His silence hurt more than his anger ever could, he turned around make an unnecessary check on something. Finally, he said, "Well, you always were free to go."

Leia felt tears encroaching her eyes, "Why don't you stay too, Han? They need all the pilots they can get, and the _Falcon _is more fighter than frieghter."

Stubbornness ruled his hazel eyes, "I've got my money. I don't have any part in this."

"Han, **you** believe in what their fighting for too!" she urged.

He gave her a grim smile, "What good is a reward if you're not around to spend it?"

Leia felt anger coursing through her, "I know you're not all about money, Han! You had your reward on Duroon too. But you didn't leave me there. You could have gotten killed then too. Please stay!"

Han couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, but his voice was hard, "I'm leaving, Shorty."

Leia know she had lost, anymore arguing would only make him more determined. Her voice was shaky, "Well, I should get my things." She passed him and went up the entrance ramp.

Han's gaze had followed her until she was out of sight. Chewie growled. "Of course I know what I'm doing." Han said, loading the last box.

A little while later, Leia had collected her personal items, and went to find Biggs to join his group. Han had been no where in sight when Leia had exited the _Falcon_. But Chewie had grabbed her into a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you to, Chewie. Take care of Han, he needs it." Relucktantly, the Wookie let her go.

Leia didn't see the _Falcon _take off. But she heard the engines start up. And as the ship's rumbling faded away, it was all Leia could do to not break down. "So long, Han." she whispered.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!!


	11. Chapter 11

It hadn't been more than a few minutes after the _Falcon_ left, when loneliness began to creep over Leia. It was a feeling of abandonment. Something she'd felt only once before. But what hurt even worse than him leaving was that she'd been wrong. Wrong about Han, and what he was all about. It hurt her deeper than she admitted. Also, beneath the pain and hurt, anger was simmering. Anger at him, and anger at herself.

She felt like she would have started screaming, but Biggs found her then. He caught her mood, and tried to get her mind off things. He introduced her to the leader of his squadron, Garven Dreis. Dreis was doubtful about her abilities, probably with good reason, but Biggs bragged her up. Finally, Dreis welcomed her into their squadron and assigned her a ship. She was introduced to the others in the group: Wedge Antilles, John Branon, Jek Porkins, Elyhek Rue, Bren Quersey, Naytaan, Theron Nett, and Luke. Luke acted glad to have her still there. Leia was a bit itimidated by being the only female pilot, like a Jawa in a Bantha corral. The Alliance was not against woman with positions, unlike the Empire. Mon Mothma held the top position in the Alliance, but Leia wondered why there weren't more female pilots. Surely she wasn't the only one who was a dare-devil.

The T-65 X-wing assigned to her was battle-scarred and scratched. Most of the paint had worn off, but the red markings were still visible. The controls were different from what she was used to, but Biggs gave her a rapid lesson. An announcement called them to the war room. By the time Leia and Biggs arrived, all that was left was standing room in the back. Luke stood at the front with Jan Dodonna. Leia had never remotely had any military stratigy training. The battles she had been in were ship against ship-- strongest ship won. So most of what the general said went over her head. As she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, Biggs whispered, "Don't worry, just follow me. You'll do fine." She flashed him a relieved smile.

The holo of the Death Star became more and more focused until it showed a narrow trench. A simulated strike attempt was shown. It reminded Leia of Beggar's Canyon back home. The thermal exhaust port they were aiming for was only two meters wide. The rest of the pilots groaned. Leia whispered, "We downed womp rats smaller than that."

"That's the spirit." he whispered back.

The general wished them luck and they were dismissed to their ships. Leia was pleasantly surprised to see Artoo being loaded into her ship. Biggs smiled, "Artoo usually rides with Luke, but Luke thought you might need a friend." The little astromech droid whistled a greeting to her.

Leia donned an orange jumpsuit over her clothes, and grabbed a small helmet. Before she climbed up her ladder, Biggs grabbed her in another hug, "Keep safe up there. We have a lot of catching up to do." He released her and tousled her hair like he had when she was twelve.

Leia boarded her ship, and closed the hatch. Artoo programed their navigation. When Biggs lifted off, and Leia followed behind. The rebellion's thirty-two ships looked like a swarm of flies trying to take down a bantha.

Leia's adrenaline built as they rose through Yavin's atmosphere. In space they circled around the gas giant heading towards the Death Star. Leia enjoyed flying in zero-gravity. With no air resistance, moments were smother, sharper, and faster.

"Lock S-foils in attack position." Dreis commanded. "All wings report in."

"Red Two standing by." Antilles answered.

The rest answered in kind, Biggs being Red Three and Luke as Red Five. Leia was Red Twelve.

They approached the Death Star, and Leia felt fear even though she'd seen it before. "Look at the size of that thing!" it sounded like Wedge.

Dreis scolded him, "Cut the chit-chat Red Two!"

With grace they swooped down closer. "Red Leader this is Gold leader. We're heading for the target shaft now."

"Copy that, Gold Leader. We'll cut across the axis and try to draw their fire."

Red Squadron split in two, skirting low over the immense battle station. Leia fired her laser cannon at a control tower. The blast inflicted only minimum damage. The entire surface of this thing was covered with quadanium steel. The ships batteries were much to large for starfighters, built for large capital ships.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia saw TIE fighters coming in. The battle station's cannons ceased firing. Leia rolled into a left spiral, and the Tie fighter following her was hit by one coming on. Leia didn't take the time to congradulate herself. The action was intense. Leia was glad for the vacuum of space. The noise would have made her even more uptight.

A fireball erupted on her right side. It had been one of theirs. "Red Three, are you all right?" she had to ask.

"I'm fine, Red Twelve. Keep on your toes."

Report came in. The Gold Squadron's attack group had been destroyed. "This is Red leader, Reds Two and Six. Follow me. The rest remain here."

Leia watched the three ships whip around and plunge into the trench. Growing dread was a constant companion.

*************

Thousands of kilometers away, still in real space, Han Solo's hand was poised over the hyperspace lever. One jank and they would be light years away. He would never have to think about the Rebellion again-- or about Leia. After all, it wasn't his problem. Running away was easier, he'd done it before. But he'd learned something about running away, you always had to take yourself with you. And he didn't think he could live with himself if he ran.

Chewie had been arguing constantly since they'd left, and he added to Han's already painful conscience. But now the Wookiee had fallen silent, realizing anything he said now might push his friend over the edge.

Hand still resting on the lever he leaned back, staring out at the stars. He put his other hand over his face in frustration. When he looked up, he spied something hanging from the subspace radio. He grabbed it and pulled it off. It was a small object on a leather thong. It took a minute for it's identity to sink in. Japor snippet. Leia's japor snippet. Memories of Leia washed through him. Her dirty face when he'd first met her. Her damp hair when they'd left Mos Eisley. Her smile when they'd jumped into hyperspace. Her pale face and awful shoulder wound. His promise.

"We're going back, Chewie." he said abruptly.

Chewbacca looked surprised, but howled with joy. Han turned the ship around, and headed back to Yavin which was now a tiny orange pea.

*************

Amazed she was still alive, Leia watched another of their ships go down. Jek Porkins was it's pilot. The pilots left were herself, Luke, and Biggs. TIE fighters were still constantly around her. She had one on her tail right now that she couldn't shake. He was coming closer and closer. A blast sent him careening into another fighter. "Thanks, Luke." he answered, "No problem."

"This is Red Leader. Our attempt has failed. Set your group up for an attempt. Try to- AHHHHHHHHH!!" His scream was cut off suddenly and finally.

"Pull in Reds Three and Twelve." Luke commanded. "We'll start our run."

With apprehension, Leia turned to obey. This was it.

* * *

A/N First of all, apologies. I wanted to have this chapter done a long time ago, but I hate battle sequences, and I've been really busy. I wanted to get out the next update before Thanksgiving though. I'm not mean enough to make you wait till next week. But I am mean enough to make you wait and find out what happens. lol Thanks for all the reviews! One more thing, last chance to vote who blows up the Death Star. Luke? Or Leia? Have an awesome thanksgiving! **I'm **thankful for all of you.


	12. Chapter 12

Leia swallowed, and tried to calm her racing heart. They had managed to dodge the fighters, and had entered the trench. Speed was their defense. They hoped to make the run before enemy fighters could pull in. Luke had assumed command of their small force. He lead followed by Leia, and Biggs took the rear.

The walls of the trench blurred into a solid gray streak as she accelerated. Every meter her targeting computer counted down, her pulse accelerated. "Enemy fighters coming up." Biggs reported.

Leia looked down and saw three ships on her screen. "All power to rear deflector shields." Luke ordered.

Even with the deflector shields, Leia felt helpless. There was no way to return fire, and their fighters could only take so many hits.

"I'M HIT!" Biggs yelled. Leia glanced back only to see her friend's x-wing disintegrate. "Biggs!" Leia froze. _No, please. Not another one._ _Not Biggs! _For a second Leia was transported back to being twelve again. Leia could hear his soft laugh. She could remember his face covered in grease trying to "fix" her uncle's T-16. She saw him sitting at her family's table eating. He'd even eat the jerked bantha meat, which he hated. She could see his dark eyes gleaming when he silently laughed.

"It's to late for him, Leia, focus on the mission." Luke's command brought her back. She only allowed one tear escape. Later there would be time for grieving.

For now three ominously black ships were closing in.

******************

Darth Vader was feeling victorious. Almost all of the rebel starfighters had been destroyed. He would finish this by killing the last two pilots. Killing had become a habit for him. A way to let his anger and frustration out. It was a way to stifle the ever crushing pain in the vacant spot were his heart used to be. Remorse was a thing long done away with.

He had the second x-wing in his scopes now, but he couldn't lock onto it. Also he felt an aura of the Force. Reaching out he could feel it in the lead pilot as well. Strange.

His patience was wearing out so he fired without locking in. His shot scored a hit on the x-wing, but it did not destroy it. It simply fried the R2 unit.

He could feel the pilot's fear. He would prey on that. Let him make a mistake. He couldn't wait to long though, the thermal exhaust port was coming up.

There! He finally had it locked in. He began to squeeze the trigger.

**************************

Leia knew she was dead. Strangely enough, it didn't frighten her more. She felt only regret. She would have given anything to see Han one more time.

But the moment she felt the shot was coming, one of the black ships exploded and wrecked. What in the worlds?

"Wahoooo!" Han's triumphant whoop came through. _Han! _Unbelievable relief coursed through her. _He came. He came back. _

The TIE fighter on the opposite side over-corrected and ran into the Tie Advanced. The fighter and the middle ship were sent spinning off into space.

"You're clear." Han reported.

Luke's targeting computer was almost there. _Use the force. _It sounded like Obi-Wan. _Let go. _With sudden determination, Luke shut off his targeting computer.

"Luke, Leia, you've shut off your targeting computers." the base stated. _Leia heard him too?_

"It's all right." Luke assured them. "We're fine." _Feel, that's what Obi-Wan said. Feel._

Leia could see the hole coming up. Luke was going to make his shots first, but she'd follow him. Luke and Leia shut their eyes brief seconds before they fired.

Four shots. All went in. Leia's eyes shot open. "Hey, that was beautiful!" Han congratulated. "But let's get the mynock spit out of here!"

Leia pulled up and they sped away. Subconsciously, Leia was counting down to the chain reaction. Anytime now. Even in the vacuum of space, she felt the explosion. The most powerful weapon in the universe was now a cloud of glittering dust.

Back on Yavin 4, Leia leaped down her ladder. A rousing cheer rang out. Luke greeted her first with a hug, "Great job!"

As much as she appreciated the cheers going around, there was one person she needed to see. One person she needed to be held by to stop her shaking. And there he was coming through the crowd. Like usual there was a smirk plastered on his face.

Unwilling to wait till he reached her, Leia pushed her way through the throng. With a running leap, she threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and swung her around. He didn't let go when her feet were back on the ground. His arms were warm around her waist, and Leia blocked out the noise around them. "You came back." she whispered.

He pulled back so he could see her face, "I had too. You forgot something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace. "Good job black mailing me."

Leia gave a smug smile, "Well, if it works."

Han grinned at that, and he started bend his face down toward hers. Luke came up and tapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks, Han, we couldn't have done it without you."

Han and Leia pulled away from each other. Keen disappointment flowed through her. He was going to kiss her. She smiled to hide her frustration. Luke put his arms around Han and Leia's shoulders and led them away.

******************

Much later, Leia had found solace on the top of the Great Temple. It was an amazing view being so high up. Leia sat on the ancient stone wathcing the gas giant slip below the horizon. It was so peaceful up here. One could almost forget about the death and destruction they'd seen. Almost.

The ceremony had been beautiful, and Leia was proud of the metal she was awarded. But she needed this quiet.

It was time to process the things she'd lost. People. Friends. Her Family. Leia began to weep. But it didn't matter up here, no one could see. She cried for the mother she'd never known, for the father she knew so little about, for her uncle and aunt, for Ben, for Biggs, for the men she'd only known a few hours. She bottled sorrow inside her for eight years. It was time to get rid of it, or break under the emotion.

Finally, her wells were dry. She wiped the tracks from tears off her face. A hand rested on her shoulder. Leia's eyes followed the arm up to the face. Han. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy. I got stuck on a repulsor lift, walked in on a meeting, ended up back down in the hanger. Anyway- I got here. Are you ok?"

His gentle question almost started her crying again. "Han, I don't know if I can do this."

Han plopped down next to her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can be a part of this. I know I should, but after today-" her voice faded.

Han nodded. His eyes were watching something far in the distance, "War is a terrible thing, Leia. There's nothing romantic about it. People die, and a lot more will before this is over."

"That's what I don't think I can handle, Han. I'm not afraid to die, but I don't think I can handle losing people."

"Letting go is a part of life." Han said softly. "You're strong, Leia, you can do this. But anytime you can't handle it anymore, we'll leave."

"Thank you." Leia stood up. "I guess we should get back. I missed supper." She turned to leave, but her hand was grasped. She turned back to Han.

"We got interrupted downstairs." he whispered. Her cheeks flushed thinking about their almost kiss. "We should really go." she insisted, suddenly nervous.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked roguishly.

Memories of Boeman bubbled up, but she squelched them. This was Han; he'd never hurt her. "Afraid?"

"You're trembling." He pulled her closer. "Maybe it's because I'm a scoundrel?"

"No, you're a nice man." she said confidently.

He lowered his face slowly, watching for her to pull away, but she didn't. Finally, his mouth covered hers. Leia couldn't think about anything else. A battle could have been going on around them, and she wouldn't have noticed.

Something bumped into her, and she pulled away. It was only a whisper bird that had gotten to close, but her heart was pounding and her ears were ringing. Suddenly feeling awkward, she jerked away from Han like she was singed. Without saying another word, she rushed away.

But that night her dreams were centered around a certain dark-haired smuggler.

* * *

A/N Yeaaaaa!!! First kiss! I'm sure some of you are thinking it's about time. I agree. But Han and Leia will still have a lot of bumps in their road. Thanks for all the reviews! If you review this chapter, I'll let you have some of my sugar cookies.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Wow! Over 100 reviews! I never would have believed it when I started this story. Thanks so much!!

* * *

The next weeks were slow compared to the action of battle, but Leia found it relieving. New recruits poured in from all over the galaxy. The destruction of Alderaan and the victory of Yavin was news that spread like a grass fire. Although their group contained only the three, Luke, Leia and Wedge continued to train together. Commander Narra, leader of Renegade Flight, reorganized Red Group into two groups. The first, Renegade, which he would lead. The second, Rogue Flight, which Luke was given command of. Wedge and Leia were soon joined by Zev Senesca, Wes Janson, and Derek Klivian. Leia's earlier intimidation about being the only woman was gone. The others in her group respected her, probably even more so because she was a girl. Her skills as a pilot were second only to Luke's who'd been flying his entire life.

She'd fixed her damaged x-wing, and even obtained new paint for it. She'd christened her the _Tatooine Angel. _Artoo had been repaired, and was in perfect condition. He'd been returned to Leia, and Luke had hinted that the little droid was hers to keep.

Luke was quickly becomming a close friend. She often forgot he was a prince, because he never asked to be treated differently. He only wished respect from the people under him. Leia felt an odd connection with him. It was a sensation of having known him before. But she found him looking at her sometimes and it confused her. Did he see her as a potential girlfriend? Leia didn't think this was the case, but she couldn't be sure.

Han, true to his word, remained at the base. He refused to join a group, however, swearing the only ship he'd ever fly was the _Falcon _and that he wouldn't sit under someone else. They had not discussed that kiss on the temple roof, but they had had no private time together. Leia was unsure how their relationship stood. She was undeniably attracted to him, and though he'd never said, she knew he had some attraction to her. But Han was like the wind, never staying with something very long. Leia figured that was how he treated his relationships too.

One evening, when she finally had time to herself, Luke approached her in the lounge with his usual cheerfulness, but she could sense this was more than a casual talk. "Can we go somewhere private?" he asked. Leia looked up at him in surprise, but also with curiosity. Luke lead the way through the glass doors out to a quiet balcony.

Luke was silent, and Leia felt awkward. She hoped he was not going to proclaim feelings for her. Finally, he looked up, "Leia, do you remember your mother?"'

Astonished, Leia was unsure how to answer the question. It wasn't what she thought he was going to say. This was like a random jump out of hyperspace.

"I just remember images, feelings." Leia fumbled trying to put it into words. "She was very beautiful... kind, but sad. Why do you ask, Luke?"

His face was pained, "I have no memories of my mother. I never knew her." Still confused as to how this fit together, Leia whispered, "I'm sorry."

A moment later he asked. "Leia, may I see your necklace?" Leia's eyes widened in surprise, but she pulled her necklace up from were it usually hid under her shirt.

"I knew it." he whispered after examining it. "I knew it when I saw Han give it back to you."

"Knew what?"

"Leia, were did you get this?" Luke changed the question.

"Ben gave it to me. He said it was my mother's." Leia explained.

Luke gazed thoughtfully at her then pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small holo of a woman, young, beautiful, with long dark hair. "Do you know who this is?" he asked. Leia shook her head. She'd never seen this lady before.

Luke pointed at something, "Look there."

Leia peered down at the picture. Where Luke was pointing, and object hung from a chain. Leia jerked back in astonishment. "Yes, Leia, they are the same." Luke said solemnly. "I've been trying and trying to figure this out. I've come to one conclusion. You see, Leia, this is **my **mother, Padme Amidala, former queen of Naboo."

The revelation at what he was implying staggered Leia. "Many people own japor snippets." she tried to excuse the fact.

"Yes, but this one was made especially for her by my father." Luke argued.

Leia's vision was spinning. This couldn't be possible. It meant her whole life was false. It meant Ben had lied to her. "I don't believe it!"

Luke pressed. "Leia, how old are you?"

"Nineteen. Almost twenty."

"So am I. Do you know where you were born? Do you know when? Do you know who your mother was?" Luke's rapid fire questions increased the doubts because she had no answers. "I don't know. My uncle and aunt never told me."

"Leia, do you know who your father was?" Luke asked urgently.

"Yes." Leia was finally glad to have a question she could answer, "His name was Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin." Luke mulled the name over, "Did you know him?"

"No." Her answer was soft. "But I know a little about him. He was a great pilot, and a Jedi Knight."

Luke fell silent again. His gaze was upward toward the stars. His hands rested on the railing. Without turning around, he said, "Leia, I think you're my sister."

Leia knew this was coming, but when the thought was spoken out, she wasn't prepared. "Luke, this evidence could be all circumstantial."

"I realize that. But don't you feel something, Leia?" He turned to face her again. "Do you?"

"Yes." the answer was breathed.

Luke folded his arms, "We can look into this, Leia. We could find out."

"How? Your mother and father are dead. So is Ben, my family-" her voice faded.

Luke shook his head, "Surely there has to be someone who knew them. We could talk to Mon, she and my mother were both senators. We could-"

Leia stopped him, "Luke, I need time to think about this."

Slowly he nodded, "OK, when you're ready, let me know. But for know let's keep this to ourselves." He walked back into the lounge.

The music and laughter inside didn't reach her. She felt cold and afraid. It felt like she was in a maelstrom with nothing to anchor her. Part of her wanted to believe it. All her life she'd wanted a brother or sister. She wanted to know her mother. She wanted to feel like she belonged somewhere. In an instant, her mind was made up, it might hurt to find out, but it hurt worse not knowing.

"There you are." a voice behind her spoke.

Leia turned to see Han. He carried two fruity drinks with him. He handed her one, but she didn't drink. "Been looking for you. What did Luke have to say?"

His question was innocent. She didn't detect jealousy, yet. "Nothing."

"Come on." He said, but suddenly he noticed her pained expression, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

Leia didn't want to look up at him, because now there were tears in her eyes. But his hand pulled her chin up. "I-I can't tell you." She pleaded silently for Han to understand.

"But you could tell Luke?" The tone of jealousy was there. His hand dropped.

"Yes. No. I just-" her voice broke. More than anything she wanted to tell him, but Luke's tone had been firm about telling no one.

Han's eyes were full of fire, and he turned to walk away. Leia wheeled around so she wouldn't see him walk away. A sob caught in her throat. Her shoulders began to shake. She didn't hear his footsteps when he returned, but when he touched her shoulder, she turned into his embrace.

His hug wasn't full of passion like when they kissed. It seemed like there was a wall between them even though she was pressed up against him. He gently stroked her hair. Tomorrow. She promised. Tomorrow, after she'd talked to Luke, then she could tell him.

* * *

A/N I almost had Han walk away and not come back, but he's not that big a jerk.


	14. Chapter 14

No sleep came for Leia that night, only brief patches of memories or dreams. Her thoughts were focused on this woman Luke claimed was their mother. What was she like? How had she fallen in love with her father? What had happened to her? It was ironic, as a child she would have given anything to learn about her mother, but now that the opportunity had arrived she was afraid.

Leia had never wanted for anything growing up. Her family was not rich, moisture farming was a hard life, but it was honest work, unlike those who spent their lives gambling. Her Uncle Owen was a strong man with large hands. He could be very gentle when he chose to be, but most of the time he was rigidly firm. He had strong beliefs about what women should and should not be able to do. This was one of the reasons Leia had to sneak out to ride the T-16. When Owen finally discovered what she'd been doing, he was furious. Aunt Beru had managed to appease him, and he'd grudgingly accepted her piloting ability. He was not a demonstrative man, Leia could only remember once when she'd fallen and hurt her ankle, her uncle had picked her up and held her. Rocking her gently, he whispered in her ear, "It's okay, honey. I love you."

Aunt Beru was as kind and gentle and loving as a mother. She often served as the mediator between her husband and her neice. Early on she'd realized that Leia was not destined to be a farmer's wife, so she tried to allow the girl to have as much freedom as she could. But Leia recalled when she was twelve she'd gone through a rebellious stage.

_Young Leia sat at the table fixing a service droid. "Leia, it's past your bedtime. Go get ready." Her aunt prodded her. It was nothing unusual. She often had to pry Leia away from working on something. _

_"No." _

_Surprised, but still firm Beru repeated, "Get ready for bed, Leia."_

_"I don't have to. You're not my mother!" As soon as the words were said, Leia regretted them. Her aunt's face drained of color as she sat shakily down in a chair._

_Leia rushed over to her, and knelt down next to the chair, "I'm sorry, Aunt Beru. I didn't mean it, honest."_

_Her aunt smiled sadly and patted Leia's head, "I know you didn't, child. Words spoken in anger have no weight." Her aunt whispered, "I wish I were your mother though. It would make things so much easier. Owen and I always wanted a child, but it wasn't meant to be. But you were a gift, Leia. Your uncle and I love you very much."_

_Leia hugged her aunt, "I know you do."_

Shame still made her wince at the memory. No Aunt Beru was not her mother, but she'd cared for Leia like a mother. She'd been there for the minor injuries of childhood, the times of sickness, the nightmares, and the broken hearts. Thinking about her real mother gave Leia a feeling of betrayal.

Her uncle and aunt never discussed her parents. They were as much a mystery to her as everything else in the galaxy. Her aunt and uncle provided her with care and love, but there was a missing spot in her heart that couldn't be filled. A spot more evident now then ever before.

A night without sleep would normally make one irritable, but it made Leia only more anxious to tell Luke of her decision. She was still a little uneasy about the whole thing. Maybe it was just better to leave the sleeping krayt dragon in it's cave, the dead deserved their peace. But the living needed their peace too.

Luke was eating his breakfast when Leia approached him, "Luke, I thought about it all night- and I agree that we need to look into this."

Luke's eyes widened, "Good. I had my doubts if you would. But I did take the liberty to arrange a private meeting with Mon Mothma."

"What time?"

"Two hours. It will be in her office. You'll be there?"

"Yes." Leia spied Han walking into the mess hall and hurried over to him. He didn't give her his normal smirk, revealing his remaining agitation. "Han, I need to talk to you. Let's go somewhere-" She was cut off by Threepio who'd shuffled his way over.

"Oh, I'm so thankful I found you, Miss Leia. I have some things that need your immediate attention." the protocal droid had a way coming around at the worst possible moment.

"I'm sorry, Threepio. If you could wait-" Again Leia was cut off, this time by Han.

"She's all yours, Goldenrod."

So this was how he wanted to play? Fine, she was getting tired of his attitude. "I'm coming, Threepio. Your conversation would probably be more interesting anyway." She stalked off with Threepio.

Two hours later, Leia was still fuming about Han's attitude. He was acting like a child, more willing to pout than listen. She knew he was jealous. Han could be very possessive of the things that were his.

Leia's thoughts were far beyond the Outer Rim, when a voice asked, "Are you planning on getting in the repulsor lift?" Luke's voice barely held back his laughter.

"I was waiting for you." Leia teased back. She enjoyed the laugh they shared. It made her forget about her "Han troubles". It also made the time in the enclosed area much less awkward. Up until two days before their relationship had been purely friendship, camaraderie. He was the commander, she was the follower. Now, their lines were all erased. There was a closer connection, but the informality wasn't comfortable either.

After their laughter died out, it was quiet in the lift. Leia ventured, "Luke, how did you find out about your mother in the first place? I mean- it doesn't seem like- well."

Luke slowly grinned, "I understand what you mean. I always knew I was adopted- my parents didn't hide that. I was curious, and used to getting my way- so I pestered my father until he told me."

"I'm surprised. It's seems to me that boy would ask about his father." commented Leia.

Luke nodded, "I did ask, but my father couldn't tell me anything. After he told me my mother's name, I did research on my own."

Leia was silent before whispering, "Luke, are you sure we're doing the right thing? Everyone did so much to conceal it from us. Maybe we should trust their judgement."

Luke considered her words, but replied, "I think we need to decide for ourselves."

The doors opened and the two walked down the hallway to Mon's office. The leader of the rebellion greeted them with her normal regalness, "Luke, Leia, please be seated. What can I do for you?"

Leia sat down on the plush chair in front of the desk. Luke sat on its twin a few feet away.

"Mon, you were a senator, were you not?" Luke asked.

An aristocratic eyebrow raised, "Yes. I was until the Senate was dissolved."

Luke cleared his throat, "Did you know Padme Amidala?"

"Yes. I knew her quite well. She, your father, and I were good friends."

"Mon, what can you tell us about her?" Luke asked.

With some hesitation, Mon said, "I first met her when she was queen of Naboo. Then later, she served as a senator. Remarkable woman- very strong, very supportive of the Republic."

"What happened to her?"

Mon sat back. Her face lost its reservedness, instead there was a look of pain. "It was toward the end of the Clone Wars. She became pregnant. It was a political scandal. No one knew who the father was. But she ignored the vicious, ugly rumors floating around with grace I've never seen before. A few months later she died in childbirth." Mon shook her head, "The Republic died the same day she did."

"And the baby?" Leia ventured.

"Dead as well." Mon sighed. Leia was surprised when Luke didn't inform her that Padme was his mother. She decided to ask her own questions, "Did you know a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker."

Mon frowned in concentration, "Anakin. Anakin. Yes, I do recall meeting him. He attended a few of the political functions. He was a great hero in the Clone Wars. However the times I saw him, he was with Palpatine."

"The emperor?" Leia and Luke both croaked out.

"Yes. Wait- Skywalker- was he related to you, Leia?" Mon suddenly asked.

"Yes, he was."

"Well, many good men and women were fooled by Palpatine." Mon assured her. "I wish I could tell you more, but I don't know."

Leia and Luke took that as a dismissal and stood. Luke asked as they walked out, "Mon, what are our chances of getting time to go to Naboo?"

"Limited, I'm afraid. I would like to let you go, but it is highly unlikely that we'll be able to stay here much longer. We will need everyone's help to move to a new base."

Luke and Leia thanked Mon for her time, and walked down the long hallway again. "Naboo?" Leia asked.

"It's as good a place as any to begin." Luke answered.

"But it's under Imperial control, we'd never be able to go in any of the Alliance's ships." Leia argued.

"That's why we'll take the _Falcon."_ Luke said.

Leia stopped mid-step, " The _Falcon? _!!"

* * *

A/N I couldn't remember if Bail had known about Anakin or not, so I left it that he didn't. Hope you liked this update!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I'm really sorry that this is so late. Blame it on the Christmas season, school, and my friend's birthday party. I hope you'll forgive me! I've also been struggling with writer's block. I've finally got some things figured out though. So hopefully, the next update will be a lot sooner.

* * *

After the initial shock, Leia tried her best to talk Luke out of it. Surely there was another ship they could take- one with a captain she didn't have a huge misunderstanding with. But there was no such luck, and she knew it. The _Falcon _was the best choice. But a long ride through hyperspace with Han was not a comforting thought. Inwardly, she wished she could explain everything to him, but she could- and would be just as stubborn as him.

If taking the ship wasn't bad enough, Luke put the responsibility on her to get Han's O.K. Han would never agree to take them, not with his current attitude. Tatooine would freeze over before he'd agree.

The adsurd idea of stealing the ship entered her mind. It could work, after all, she knew the ship as well as Han. But then the thought-bubble burst. What was she thinking? Han was mad at her now, did she want him to kill her? She'd never be able to go near a civilized system again.

She knew Luke was doing this on purpose. But she didn't appreciate his attempt at reconciling them. She decided to wait on asking and draw it out as long as possible. Besides, she hadn't even seen Han. He must have been avoiding her, because not even someone with a cloaking device could disappear as thoroughly as he had.

Their problem was soon forgotten in the next few weeks. Several attacks by Imperial troops became priority. Leia knew that they were slowing losing the base centimeter by centimeter. The enemy forces attacked with vengance, as revenge for the destruction of their ultimate weapon and the large number of their own on board. The rebel leaders made a reluctant decision to evacuate into space until they had a better hold on the moon. Leia doubted that this was the case, and realized it was more of an attempt to be prepared to leave entirely.

The only forces left on the moon were the flight crews. Han joined in, and he and Leia formed a shaky cease-fire alliance. Word came in that the Empire was sending in loader shuttles and dropships. Red Squandron, led by Luke, was sent as a last ditch attempt. Fierce fighting allowed no time to think, and Leia was glad for hours of practise in her x-wing. She could slide through two ships five meters apart. Luke usually reprimanded her for such tactics, but he had his own hands full.

Red Squadron came out victorious, but one transport managed to slip through. Its deployed troops attacked the Massassi Temple. An urgent message came from Jan Dodonna. He had several others were pinned inside the Ceremonial Chamber. Luke commanded most of the ships to remain, and he, Wedge, and Leia flew back to the base.

They landed in the hanger and, with unbelievable luck, were able to rip through the ranks of troopers. General Dodonna and Major Derlin were grateful for the rescue. They rushed to the entrance of the base only to find it blocked by two AT-STs. Their guns were sighted in on the small group. Fortunately, one of the Red Squadron flew up and bombed them. The group was able to escape in a GR-75 medium transport into space.

The cargo ship was not meant for passanger comforts. The entire ship was made up of pods for cargo, and the space for the crew was limited. Leia felt compassion for those who had to take long hyperspace flights in them. She longed for the cramped, but comfortable cockpit of her x-wing which she'd had to leave on the moon below.

Luckly, the ride to meet up with the rest of the fleet was a short one. After a few days, the Alliance was allowed to return to the moon, but evacuation orders were in effect. The Empire would strike again, and it was hoped they would be gone before then.

"Leia," Luke approached her. "I'm going to ask Mon Mothma for permission to leave for Naboo now. Wedge can handle the Squadron for a while, and we should be back quickly. Did you ask Han?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, get on it." his tone was firm, "I'll met you in the hangar bay when I'm done."

Leia watched him walk off, and then slowly turned in the direction of the hangar bay. Although, her relationship with Han had improved. She knew it was more of an adrenaline-induced friendship that would soon leave you shaky after the fight.

Chewie was working on something underneath the ship when she walked up. "Chewie! Where's Han?" The big Wookiee started spouting something off, but a voice from above interrupted, "Up here, Shorty. What do you want?"

"Han, Luke and I need to get to Naboo. Will you take us there on the _Falcon?" _Her fingers were crossed behind her jacket.

"You and Luke, huh?" Clear disdain colored his voice.

Leia sighed. "I can explain it to you later, but not now. Luke went to get us clearance to leave. Please!" It irked her that she had to beg, but there was no other way.

"All right!" he resigned. "I'll be down in a minute."

Luke walked up. "Did you get permission?" she asked.

"Yes, Mon gave us ten days. Then, we have to report back to the base on Thila." He greeted Han as he climbed down, "You willing to chauffeur us?"

"If I have to." Han muttered. Leia flashed him a look which he returned.

Luke called the attention back to the current problem, "Let's be set to leave in one hour."

"Good enough for me." Han said walking away. "Chewie! We'd better put that back together. No, I didn't take it apart!"

Leia went back to her room and collected her things into a backpack. Taking only a moment, she glanced around. It seemed like she was moving so often. Although cramped, it was a nice room. Better than most of the scummy overnight places on backwater planets. Sighing, she grabbed her stuff and headed to the hanger.

"Hey, Leia, heard you were leaving us." Derek Klivian called down from his ship.

"I'll be back, Hobbie. Make sure they take good care of my baby!" Leia shouted back.

Derek laughed, "Don't worry, Leia. The _Angel _will be in perfect shape when you get her back. Take care of yourself!"

"You too!" Leia knew that the men really cared about her safety, though they didn't show it outwardly.

Han didn't greet her when she entered the ship. Luke arrived a few minutes later, and they lifted off. Leia went to the cockpit only to get one last look at Yavin 4. They'd come only five months before, but it seemed like years. It had been a beautiful world, and she would miss it. Maybe she'd be able to come back some day. They sailed past the huge gas giant, and Han reached for the controls. The multitude of stars stretched out and vanished.

* * *

A/N Thanks so much for your reviews! I've been really busy and haven't been able to reply to them like I want to. I might be able to get another chapter out sometime during Christmas break. I hope all of you have a great holidays with family and friends. Thanks again!


	16. Chapter 16

Determined to avoid Han at all costs, Leia spent most of the hyperspace ride in her old quarters. She'd tried to stay awake to think, but she had been to tired. She'd awoken several hours later, and nothing had changed.

A feeling of dread crept over her the closer they came to Naboo. With her back against the wall and her knees pulled in, part of her wanted Han to turn around and head to Thila. What did they think they were going to find anyway? Trails would be twenty years old, where would they even find people who knew them? The Empire had a firm control on the planet, they'd be running every second.

As always when she was worried, she reached for the jappor snippet hid beneath her shirt. She fingered it lovingly. A sudden knock at the door startled her. "Leia? Can I talk to you?"

Leia replaced the necklace, slid off the bed, and opened the door. Luke was waiting expectantly, "Can we talk?"

Leia stepped aside to let him in, and she sat down at the head of her bed. Luke sat down near the edge, and cleared his throat, "Leia, you've been hiding this whole trip, and I want to know why."

Leia sighed, "Han and I are fighting."

"I can see that, and as your big brother I want to help."

Leia laughed, "Even if we are siblings, it would mean that we're twins. How do you know you're older?"

Luke looked thoughtful, "I don't know, but you look like you need an older brother. Come on, tell me everything. You like him don't you?"

"It's that obvious, huh? I've told you how we ran into each other. I was afraid of him for a long time. I thought he would beat me like my former master or use me. But Han isn't like that, sure he's a mercenary, a smuggler, and all that, but there's good inside him. Did tell I tell you that he rescued me? He had his money. He could have never looked back, but he risked everything to come for me."

"You don't have to convince me, Leia. Han's a good guy. But how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know." Leia paused, "After the ceremony, he found me on top of the temple, and well-- we kissed." Luke let out a chuckle at her red cheeks, "And did you like it?"

"Yes. I thought everything was going to be great after that, but it's just gotten worse. He saw us on the balcony that night, and got the wrong idea. I couldn't correct him because you told me not to tell anyone. It's gone downhill from there."

"Well, as your older brother, I say you need to have a long talk with him and get it all figured out. I can tell this is really bothering you."

"Hmph. Ya, but it doesn't seem to be bothering Han at all." Leia drew circles on her blanket.

"Are you kidding?" His eyebrows raised. "He goes around acting like he lost his puppy or something. It's really eating at him, Leia. Go talk to him." Luke laid his hand on her knee.

Leia threw her hands up in defeat, "All right. I'll go talk to him." Luke grinned, "Good."

Leia punched him in the arm, "You know you're not to bad at this big brother thing." She gave him a hug, "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem. Chewie's in the hold with the droids. Han should be alone in the cockpit." Luke said as he left.

Leia watched him round the corner then she set off in the opposite direction. She stopped to grab a plate of food. Dread stopped her at the door. Slowly she pushed the button, and the door slid open. Han didn't turn around when she walked in.

"I brought you some food." Leia said setting the plate down next to him. "I thought you might be hungry." She paused, "Can I talk to you?" She sat down in the copilot's seat. Han directed his attention to the instruments on the left.

"Well, you haven't exactly been a mime since you got in here." He didn't meet her eyes. Leia almost lost her nerve, but Han continued, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." That caught his attention, and he glanced over. "Han, we've had a misunderstanding, and I want to clear it up. You think that there's something between Luke and I. Well, you're right-- there is. He's my brother."

Han's look was worth a million credits. At first it was shock, then it became acknowledgement, and then finally, embarrassment. Leia couldn't help but smile at his loss for words. She leaned across and grabbed his neck. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. It was an unspoken apology for everything, and Han replied in kind.

The computer beeped, and Han drew back. "We're comming up on Naboo." he whispered.

"Who cares?"

* * *

With furious anger, the Dark Lord kicked rubble out of his way. Expecting to find the rebel leaders still in place on the moon, all that was left were a few stragglers. The only prize in the group was a general. But one captured general did not match up to the destruction of the Death Star.

The base had been blasted until all that remained was the ancient structure of the temple. All surrounding buildings were gone and all the ships.

"Sir, we have found one computer that was still partially intact. Would you like us to do a data dump?" a captain approached him

"Yes, captain." Vader breathed out. Even though it was a slim chance they would recover anything more than the cook's recipes.

Two stormtroopers escorted the rebel general in. "General Jan Dodonna, sir."

A stare down comenced between Darth Vader and General Dodonna. Though the old man seemed weak and frail outwardly, Vader could sense a strong spirit, much to strong to break quickly. No, this one wouldn't do for the information he wanted. "Take him away!"

No, he needed someone who wasn't hardened, one who did not know how to withstand pressure. There a young rebel lietant stood amidst the few other rebels. He looked young and naiive, and wouldn't know to keep his mouth shut. With only a nod, the young man was brought closer. "Who are the young rebels that destroyed the Death Star?" he asked without preamble.

"I don't have to tell you anyt-." the cocky attitude was lost as well as his ability to draw a breath. Itstead, fear shone in his eyes as he clawed his throat.

"The names, Lieutenant." Anger made his grip tighten.

"I d-don't k-know." his throat closed more, "Lu-ke Or-gana." His vision was going black.

"And the other? What is the other pilot's name?" But it was too late. The young man went limp and fell in a heap on the ground.

"Take this away." he commanded.

Luke Organa. The force was strong with him. The strongest Vader had ever felt besides his master. He must be found and destroyed. This other pilot must be found as well. If they only understood their power, they could overthrow the Empire. Yes, they must be destroyed.

"Send out a warning for Organa." Vader addressed no one in particular, but four troopers scurried away. "And I want that other name!!"

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it. I had an awesome Christmas, and I hope yours was as good!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I apologize to all my readers for the delay. Our computer got a virus and was unusable for a while. So, thank you for being patient. I also want to thank amthyst-fire for her ideas.

* * *

Dropping out of hyperspace in front of Naboo, was a breathtaking sight. The blue-green surface appeared tranquil and calm. "Beautiful." was all Leia could come up with.

"Yes, it is." Han agreed, "One of the most unspoiled planets left in the galaxy." he paused. "Better go get Luke. Hopefully he's knows what we're doing."

Leia nodded and went to find Luke. He was dozing in a chair, and jumped when Leia touched him. "Han wants to talk to you." Luke nodded and stretched. He headed down the corridor, and Leia lagged behind a bit looking for everyone else. She spotted Artoo welding something together, and C3PO was in the corner shut down. She wondered who had gotten fed up with him. Probably Chewie, who she could hear in the maintenance access hatch, but then it could have been Luke too. The threat of being shut off was one they used frequently, but it was obvious that hadn't worked this time. She also knew it Artoo could reach that far, Threepio would be off power far more often.

In the cock-pit, Han was pulling up all the imformation he could find. "What's the plan, Luke?" He was questioning as Leia walked in.

"The city down there is Theed, the capital." Luke pointed out. "Landing shouldn't be to difficult, getting in to see the queen might." Luke answered.

"The Queen?" Han's eyebrows raised, "How are you going to pull that off?"

"Han, he is the crown prince of Alderaan." Leia whispered loudly.

"Oh, ya." Han muttered sizing Luke up, "I keep forgetting."

The _Falcon _glided gently through the atmosphere, and broke through the cloud cover. The large city lay beneath them. Leia was awestruck by the ancient buildings and the waterfalls that cascaded over the cliff. It was morning here, and Leia was glad. Her internal chrono could never adjusted very well to space traveling.

"Royal Naboo Security Forces," a voice crackled through the com, "Please identify."

"Security, this is the _Millennium Falcon." _Han answered.

"State your business, _Millennium Falcon."_

"Shuttle for Prince Organa of Alderaan. Diplomatic mission." A momentary pause made them wary, but Luke assured them, "It's fine."

True enough the voice returned, "You are clear to proceed. The spaceport is located in the lowlands. Sector 44."

"Will do, Security." Han flipped off the com and sighed. He hadn't expected it to be that easy, but apparently it was.

Swooping low over the buildings, Han declined down the cliff-side. The busy spaceport was swarming with ships coming and going. Spotting and open spot, Han set down with flourish. The durasteel rumbled beneath them. Han turned off the sublight engines and opened the hatch. Outside the sun was shining, and the air was pleasantly warm. The air, though tinged with the scent of fuel, had a natural sweetness.

"You could probably stay here, Han." Luke suggested. "Since you find diplomatic encounters so fascinating. Leia and I ought to be able to accomplish this on our own, and you can keep an eye on the droids, can't you?"

Han's countinence spoke the direct opposite, and he replied rather sarcastically, "Anything you say, Your Highness."

Luke and Leia set off through the spaceport looking for a shuttle bus. There was only a narrow pass in between the various ships. They ranged from the Action VI transports, heavy and bulky, to Naboo star skiffs, classy and sleek. Most of the pilots were human, but there were other alien species she hadn't encountered before.

Finally, they stumbled upon a decrepit speeder bus, it's appearance was enough to question it's flight ability, but they boarded anyway. The bus was a relic from the Old Republic Age. At one time, it had probably been a classy ride, but now it was a transport for the sleezer side of things. They seats were hard, and worn, and inside of it was no less scratched or dented than the outside was. Luke let her have the window seat and slid in next to her.

With some shuttering and shaking, they lifted off the ground and rose rapidly. Leia, although captured by the beauty of the city and it's country, noticed a small scratching on the side of the bus. It was the name of two lovers with a heart in between. Her imagination kicked in. What had happened to those two? Had they fallen in love? Had they married? Where were they now?

A not-so-gentle jerk of motion as the bus set down grabbed reality again. Luke and she waited for the passengers ahead of them to disembark, then they exited the bus. They had arrived in a busy section of the town with vendors selling their goods on both sides of the street. "Pay no attention to them." Luke advised as they passed. Clangorous offers were projected at them- each vendor claiming his goods were the best, and his competitor's were Jaboon fodder.

The long treck through the city was far more enjoyable than she first imagined. Whoever had designed the city allowed a perfect balance of beauty and practicality that she'd seen no where else. The palace loomed in the distance, by far the largest structure in the city. They crossed Pergola's Bridge over the sweeping Solleu River.

Mid-morning they reached the Palace courtyard, a magnificent architectural structure. They followed the path around the right side of it's circle. The trees and fountains gave it a tranquil and pleasant atmosphere. Leia could not pause as long as she wished to take it all in. But Luke gave it as little notice as one would give a beaten path in the desert. In fact, his expression was almost pained. It struck her that this beautiful planet was not unlike his own Alderaan. Both planets were unspoiled and cultured. This beautiful courtyard was probably only a harsh reminder that his home no longer existed.

Ascending the stairs to the palace, Leia felt immensely small in its shadow. Upon entering the palace, their request for an audience with the queen was recorded by a secretary. They were instructed to wait in a lavishly furnished room. Time passed slowly, and Leia was beginning to wonder whether they'd been forgotten. Luke muttered something about bureaucracies. Mid-day passed, and Leia was feeling the effects of missing the normal meal.

Finally, and aide entered and apologized for the wait. She directed them to follow her. When the door opened into the throne room, Leia couldn't help but gasp. It was entrancing, something that had been beautiful when built had no equal many centuries later.

Two sentries stood steadfast on either side of the door. The ceiling was incredibly high with pillars coming down. A large window allowed light to flood into the room. A large desk lay directly in front of them with other chairs surrounding it in a semi-circle. Queen Kylantha sat in the throne behind the desk. A handmaiden in a red robe stood behind the queen on her right.

Luke approached within a few feet of the desk and bowed. Leia imitated his motions.

Queen Kylantha gave them a nod and waved her hand toward two of the empty seats. Leia was awestruck by the queen's appearance. Her dress was a lovely royal blue silk and her hair was braided and looped in an intricate manner.

"Greetings, Prince Organa," the queen greeted, "Welcome to our humble planet. I hope your journey was smooth."

"It was, Your Highness, I'm sorry we could not give you a warning about our arrival." Luke apologized.

"It is quite all right. I must say that we were sorry to hear of Alderaan's destruction. It was a tragedy indeed." Leia was a bit surprised that the queen's empathy seemed real.

"Yes, it was." Luke agreed, "But that is not why we came to see Your Majesty. We wish to know about a previous queen of Naboo- Padme Amidala."

Leia could almost swear that the handmaiden jolted a little, but the queen replied smoothly, "What do you wish to know?"

Luke paused with uncertainty, "Did she know a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker?"

The queen's eyebrows raised, "I'm not sure. I did not know Amidala that well. Why do you wish to know?"

"Her name," Luke pointed to Leia, "is Leia Skywalker. Her father was Anakin Skywalker. My family, the Organa's, adopted me. My real mother was Padme Amidala. We have reason to believe that they are our parents."

The queen lost a little of her reserve, and the red clad woman behind her stiffened. "I have no way of knowing." Queen Kylantha answered, "What proof have you of this?"

"Our proof is limited, Your Highness." Luke confessed.

"Well, if you wish to know whether you are brother and sister, a simple medical procedure could prove it."

"I hadn't though of that, Your Majesty, but it is not so much about us, that we want to know, but about our parents." Luke explained. "However, we may do that if all else fails." Luke paused, "Can you help us, Queen Kylantha?"

The queen sat thoughtfully for a moment, "I can not help you in your quest at the present time. But I will look into it. Please return in a day or two." With that their appointment was ended. The queen rose and bowed. Luke and Leia walked back down the corridor.

The queen sat down again, "What do you think, Teckla?" she addressed her handmaid. Teckla Minnau paused before answering. She had served the queen most of her reign. She could read Kylantha's moods better than anyone, and right now it was one of confusion. She herself was confused and rocked by this information. She and her sister had been loyal servants to Padme, working with her at the capital and at Varykino, Lake Country.

"There is truth in what they say." Teckla managed. More truth than she was readily willing to admit. The young girl, Leia, looked enough like her mother to startle her, and the prince reminded her of the young Jedi.

"Amidala was pregnant, was she not?"

Teckla had sworn her silence to Padme about the matter. She had been one of the first to realize it when Padme had gotten morning sickness. She had also help Padme disguise it as long as she could. Although they were close, the two had never discussed who the father was, but Teckla couldn't help but wonder about it.

"Yes, my queen, she was."

"And the father?"

Teckla knew the question was coming, but couldn't answer it. She well remembered this Jedi. When Padme had brought him home as her Jedi protector, it was obvious to her it was more than that. Every look he cast upon her spoke of love and devotion. She remembered serving them supper one night, the mood had been much more intimate than it should have been. Teckla could easily see how Padme might have fallen for him. He was young and strong and handsome. She herself had swooned over him a little. But she had been up late one night, not being able to sleep, and went around to check the house. A stream of light caught her attention, and she peeked through the ajar door. The two had been sharing an intimate kiss. Teckla had never told anyone, and never asked. In her heart, she believed it was the young Jedi. But she could not be sure.

"I do not know, Your Highness." she whispered.

The queen sat back, "This is a delicate matter. Contact the Naberrie family. Ask Pooja to come. We will let them handle this."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Due to uncontrollable circumstances (and my own laziness) I have finally got around to writing this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I love them!

* * *

Feeling slightly dejected, Leia shuffled after Luke down the ornate hallway. Something told her she shouldn't have got her hopes up. "Well, now what?"

"We come back tomorrow." Luke said calmly. Leia halted at this.

"Why? She said she wouldn't help us."

"She said she couldn't help us at this time. She wasn't as uninterested as she appeared. She will look into this." Luke assured. "Come on, let's head back to the _Falcon."_

*****

Pooja Naberrie stepped off the transport into the bustling city of Theed. She had not visited the capital in almost three months. The sights and smells greeted her like an old friend. Her servant carried one of her two bags, and she lifted the other. The queen was sending a personal transport for her, but apparently it had not arrived. The queen had given no explanation for her summons, only a need for urgency.

There, the sleek speeder had arrived. It's pilot set down and hurried to arrange her luggage in the back. He gave her a hand into the front seat, and Niare climbed in the back.

The trip to palace was short, and Pooja was greeted by one of the queen's maidservants. She was led to her suite, an elegant room with massive windows overlooking the city. Although impatient to meet with the queen, she knew it could be hours before a call to the throne room. So she cleaned up in the refresher, and took a brief nap.

**********

Leia wished they didn't have to go back, and Luke said she didn't have to come, but she found herself heading toward the palace with him. She'd at least had a better idea of what to wear. Instead of her dark jumpsuit, she had worn her only dress-- not fancy, but passable.

When they arrived, a servant recognized them, and if Leia didn't know differently, she'd say they had been watched for. They were immediately brought to the throne room. After pleasantries, Kylantha addressed their problem, "I have looked into the matter. In fact, I have brought someone here that you may wish to speak with."

As if on cue, a young lady stepped out into the throne room. "Pooja?" Luke exclaimed.

Leia stared uneasily at this newcomer. This girl looked a few years older than herself, but carried herself with confidence. Her long brown hair was arranged in a style not unlike the queen's, but far less elaborate. Her light blue dress fell off her shoulders, and cascaded into waves before touching the ground. She had the look of a politician, and Leia didn't trusted them as much as a random jump into hyperspace. Luke happened to be the only exception.

"Prince Organa?" The girl looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" She held up her hand and Luke kissed it. She then sat in a chair across from them.

"I haven't seen you since the last senate meeting. How are you?"

"Fine. Back home to help with things here. What are you going here?" the senator eyed Leia, but made no comment. Luke had obviously forgotten that Leia had not been introduced.

"We are in search of information." Luke explained.

Pooja shifted slightly and raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Information concerning what?"

"Your aunt, Padme Amidala." the queen inserted.

Luke looked shocked, "Padme was your aunt?"

"Yes. What did you want to know about her? I'm afraid she's been deceased for almost twenty years." Confusion marked the girl's face.

Kylantha spoke up again. "Prince Organa claims that Padme was his mother."

Leia was glad Pooja was already sitting down, for she grew pale. "What??"

"Padme was my mother." Luke repeated.

"What are you talking about, Luke?!" Pooja's voice raised. "Your mother was Breha Organa."

"The Organa's adopted me, Pooja." Luke explained. "My father told me Padme was my mother. He knew her well. Pooja, I wouldn't lie to you."

Pooja stood. "My aunt never had a child."

"Children." Luke corrected. "This is my sister."

Leia felt Pooja's gaze run up and down her, "I think you've really lost it, Luke." Pooja turned to leave.

"Her name is Leia Skywalker!" Luke called after her. Leia watched Pooja go stiff. She stood with her back to them for hours it seemed. Finally, she turned. Her eyes locked on Leia's.

"Was your father Anakin Skywalker?" Leia felt her jaw drop. How could this girl know who her father was? "Yes, he was." she answered. "You knew him?!"

"I remember him. I was very young at the time." Pooja said, "He came to our home, as a Jedi protector for Padme." Leia was surprised by Pooja's rapid change in attitude.

Luke spoke up, "Was there something between the two of them?"

"We didn't think so at the time. After all, he was a Jedi." Pooja said.

"You said, 'at the time'?" Luke asked.

"Anakin Skywalker married Padme Amidala." The room was became as silent as space.

"He did?!" Leia asked.

"I was told so later by the holy-man who married them. No one else knows. Not even my family." Pooja admitted. "It would have been scandolous for anyone to know."

"So you believe us?" Luke questioned.

"Yes." she continued, "But so there remains no doubt, have you had a DNA test?"

"No." Luke and Leia replied.

"Will you please? For my sake, and my family's?"

"Of course." Luke agreed.

With a clearing of her throat, Kylatha called attention back to herself. "My handmaid, Teckla, will accompany you to the medicenter."

*********

An hour later, all were anxiously awaiting the results of the simple test. They had given DNA samples, and both were to be tested with Padme's DNA stored in the database.

Pooja had spent the whole time telling them what she remembered of Anakin and Padme. According to her, Anakin had a sense of humor and a teasing spirit. He had pulled her hair and tickled her. She'd had a huge crush on him, and envied the attention he gave her aunt.

She recalled Padme as being independent, very stubborn, generous, and very beautiful. She spent time with Pooja when she was home, and Padme often told her that she wished she had her own children.

"I have your results." a monotone medical droid approached. "The tests were positive."

Luke pulled Leia into a exultant hug and said over and over, "I knew it. I knew it."

Pooja gave her first real smile and said, "Pleased to meet you, cousins." She joined into their hug. Teckla watched from a distance.

"I can't believe we are finally meeting like this." Pooja said. "Please tell me you can come with me to meet your family. They would be so happy to meet you."

"I wish we could." Luke sighed, "But we need to be getting back. Our leave is almost up."

"Got to be getting back to the rebellion?" Pooja asked.

"Yes. Why don't you join us, Pooja? You were always a supporter."

Leia watched as Pooja consider this, but she said with certainty, "I believe in your rebellion, Luke, but my place is here. You will succeed, and someday the battle will come here. I need to help prepare Naboo to overthrow the Empire."

"If you say so," Luke conceeded, "We should be getting back to the _Falcon. _Pooja, we'll be back someday to meet your family, when this is all over. We'll be thinking of you."

He gave Pooja another hug goodbye. Leia wasn't sure what she should do, but Pooja grabbed her in a warm hug. "And I've only known you an hour, Leia, but you already feel like a sister. Luke, you better watch out for her."

"Done." Luke grinned. They waved goodbye and parted ways.

Teckla watched this all silently with tears in her eyes. Somehow she knew that Padme's children would be like this. She only wished her mistress could be here to see them. Swiftly she turned away to make her report to the queen.

********

It was approaching dusk when Leia and Luke walked under the Triumphal Arch. The streets were mostly deserted, the city's occupants having returned to their own homes. Leia found the silence enjoyable; it made it easier to think through everything.

"Don't look, Leia, but someone knows we're here." Luke's voice was low. "It looks like Imperials. Call Han on the com-link and tell him to have the ship ready to go and to be prepared for a fight."

Leia pretended to straighten her necklace, but pulled out her com-link out of her belt. She gave the instructions to Han, who answered, "Good. I feel like playing with some plastic soldiers." Leia replaced the com-link, and carefully pulled out a concealed hold-out blaster.

"Brought that with you, huh?" Luke whispered. Leia noticed his hand was poised over his own blaster.

"Never go anywhere without it. Had to leave the bigger one at home."

Leia's heart knocked against her ribs. Being out of breath from their hurried pace, didn't help either. She hadn't seen anyone, but in the growing shadows it was not surprising. She hated the feeling of someone breathing down her neck.

Finally, Luke spotted a lone hover-cab, and they jumped inside. The local who was driving didn't ask any questions and lifted above the city.

"There's another vehicle behind us." Luke said.

The moon light shone on the waterfalls in a breathtaking way, but Leia didn't have time to stare. They put down in the spaceport. Leia threw currency to the driver, not caring about the amount, and raced after Luke toward the familiar shadow of the _Falcon._

"Been waiting for you." Han greeted, "The same group of troopers keeps walking by. I think they're waiting for you. Let's get the mynock spit out of here." Chewbacca growled his affirmation of this.

"Stop were you are!" a voice barked.

"Take cover!" Han yelled. He fired the first shot at the dark figures.

The fight that ensued left troopers lying on the durasteel landing pad and blaster burns on the _Falcon's _hull.

"Let's go!" Luke yelled.

Han and Chewie covered Luke and Leia as they ran up the ramp. An overjoyed Threepio met them, "Oh, Miss Leia, I'm so glad you're back! You don't know what I've suffered in the hands of that smuggler."

"That's nice, Threepio." Leia said. "Get back to the hold and strap in!"

As she was running down the corridor, she heard Artoo whistle and Threepio answer, "Well of course she was glad to see me!"

The engines were warmed up, and Leia sat down in the pilot's chair. Luke sat down next to her, "Han and Chewie were right behind me."

Leia shut the boarding ramp, and lifted off. Red blaster shots streaked past the window. When they reached a safer height, Han muttered, "Ok, Shorty, out of my chair."

Leia relinguished her seat to Han, and Luke did the same for Chewie.

"So you had some trouble back there?" Han asked.

"No," Luke winked at Leia, "Why do you ask?"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I had some trouble with it and ended up re-writing it three times. Your reviews are very appreciated. Oh, and Pooja did know about Padme and Anakin in case you were wondering. Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N If you're still out there reading this story, no I didn't die. I'm sorry it's taken ten months. I wish I could reward you for your patience. I hope a new chapter was worth the wait.

She could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. The sun shone bright even with her eyes closed. She could feel the wind freeing her hair from its braid, the same wind that was now whipping the grass and bending it into waves of green. A giggle caused her to look around for its source. A young couple was sprinting along in the grass and soon tumbled to the ground laughing. They were a beautiful young couple, she with dark hair and dark eyes, he with blond hair and blue eyes. They were so involved with each other they didn't notice anything else or anyone else. They especially didn't notice the growing storm clouds behind them, not until it was too late. The ominous clouds were soon dumping large amounts of rain. The sky grew dark, and the couple tried to run to find safety. They slipped and fell away from each other. They couldn't see each other because of the sheets of rain coming down. They yelled for each other, but the pounding thunder drowned out all other noises. They were lost.

Leia awoke with a jerk. Her covers were kicked off the end of her cot, but she was still covered in sweat. She sighed as she sat up and looked at her chronometer. It was too early to be up, but she never got back to sleep after that dream. She closed her eyes as the after-dream memories spilled over her. It always seemed so real, the beauty of the countryside, the love of the young couple, the heartbreak as they lost each other. The dream had come off and on in the two years since their trip to Naboo. She'd never mentioned the dream to anyone, even Han and Luke. Han. He was coming home today! Suddenly, the day looked much less bleak.

Leia visited her refresher and returned to put on her commander's uniform. She hoped she would never loose the feeling of accomplishment that came every time she put it on. It had taken a lot of work and time to earn her place as commander of her flight squadron, but it was worth it. A short while after the Battle of Yavin, Luke realized he could no longer balance his work as Flight Commander and as a leader in the Rebellion. Mon Mothma had told Luke that he was worth much more to the rebellion working with her than he would be as a commander. Leia knew Luke had been reluctant resign, but he'd finally conceded. He would still practice drills with them when he had time, and Leia really wondered if he'd be satisfied not being able to be in the thick of the fight. For a while, it seemed undetermined who would take Luke's place. Leia and Wedge Antilles were of equal rank, but it was Leia who was given the command. Wedge harbored no ill feelings toward her. Everyone seemed pleased with her position. Luke had full confidence in her. Mon Mothma had spoken to her personally to congratulate her. The only one who didn't seem to like it was Han. Oh, he had been pleased, but ever since she'd been promoted he'd been distant. She hated to admit it, but the job Han was coming back from seemed like a convenient way to get away from her. He had been just a little to eager to take off for a destination half-way around the galaxy. But maybe he'd just needed to get out. Hoth could cause you to go stir crazy after awhile.

Leia walked out of her quarters down the long corridor. No one else was up yet, and the hallway was dark and empty. Leia entered the hanger and paused. Her breath fogged as she exhaled. The hanger was almost full except for one large hole. She smiled knowing that by tonight it would be full again. She walked over to her own ship, the _Tatooine Angel_. For all of its carbon scoring and blast marks, it was still a beautiful ship. The biggest scar on her was from Leia's first battle what seemed a lifetime ago on Yavin 4.

She climbed up the ladder to her cockpit, slid in, and sank in behind the familiar controls. She must have spaced off, because a voice startled her, "You're up early this morning."

"Luke." He had managed to climb her ladder without alerting her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Luke asked.

"Something like that."

"Han should be back today." Luke stated. "He wouldn't be the reason for your early rising, would he?" When Leia didn't reply, he asked, "You aren't worried about him, are you?"

"Han can take care of himself." Leia replied.

"Are you upset that you didn't get to go with him?"

"No, I love what I'm doing here, Luke."

"Upset with me then?" Luke smiled.

Leia smiled back, "Never, Luke. Now why are you up so early?"

Luke's face became more serious, "There was an alert this morning. These meteor showers we get can seem much like an attack."

Leia smiled, "Someone a little jumpy on the alert button?"

"I think he had fallen asleep and was startled awake." Luke stated. "We're all a little jumpy that the Empire is going to find us here."

"But we've been here for almost two years; the Empire hasn't found us yet."

"No, but they're going crazy trying to find us. Our spies have said that they're sending probes all over the galaxy. The question is not if they are going to find us, but when they are going to find us. Our shields are almost completed, but we desperately need the artillery that Han is bringing back."

"Han, I'm sure, managed to get the artillery, his own goods, and get out with his usual amount of trouble." Leia smirked.

"Yes, he probably did. Well, I have a full day ahead. I see you later." Luke let himself down the ladder, "You want to take the _Angel _up later for a race?"

"I would love too, but-"

"Good. I see ya later!" Luke interrupted. He smiled and ducked under the nose of one of the other X-wings and disappeared.

"- I have a lot to do today." Leia continued softly. She sighed shaking her head.

Leia sat down with a sigh. It had been a long day of drills and more drills for her men. Formation flying seemed to be her men's only struggle. All of them were wonderful soloists, but flying wingtip-to-wingtip was another had been no mistakes, a couple close calls, but nothing major. Another few days and they'd have it down. Leia always insisted on doing all the drills with her men. Some of the other flight commanders did not, and Leia was sure her squadron respected her more because of it.

Now in late afternoon, Leia suddenly realized she hadn't seen Han yet. She hurried over to that end of the hanger, but the space that belonged to the _Millennium Falcon _was still empty. Leia made her way to the control center. Luke caught sight of her as she came through the door way. He signaled her over.

"Any word from Han?" Leia asked.

"Yes, he's almost here. I was just coming to tell you." Luke replied. "Leia-." But she was already out the door.

Leia reached the hanger the same time the _Falcon _was descending. Jets of hot air melted the ice on the floor as the ship settled down. The hatch swung down, and Leia caught sight of familiar boots. She shoved her way through the crowd that had gathered. Han descended with a weary smile. Chewie followed soon after. Leia heard Han tell Chewie, "Unload the artillery would you? I'll go make our report to the big shots." Han greeted Leia with a smile as he headed her way.

"Run into trouble?" Leia asked.

"Nothing Chewie and I can't handle."

Leia awkwardly waited until Han put his arm around her shoulders. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm glad to have that artillery out of my cargo hold. It was burning a hole in there." Han replied. "I got to go report in to Luke." He turned to head toward the war room.

"I'll go with you."

"No. I'm sure you're busy. We can talk later." Han strode down the passage without looking back.

Leia watched him until he turned the corner. A block of ice seemed to be settling in her stomach. It was cold and it hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

_"I'm surprised you came out of whatever hole you've been hiding in, Solo. I've been searching for you all over the galaxy. You have a long overdue appointment with Jabba the Hutt. Move." the rough voice growled. Han felt a hard jab of a blaster in his back._

_"Wait." Han appealed, with sweat trickling down his face. "I'll match what you're getting paid."_

_The blaster's pressure eased slightly. "You don't have that much on you."_

_"Not on me, but if you take me to my ship, I'll get it."_

_The bounty hunter laughed, "Sure. Take you back to your ship where you're loyal furball will tear me apart? I think not, Solo."_

_"He's not there. He won't be back for several hours."_

_The bounty hunter considered it. "Fine. We'll get the money. But it will only buy you today, though. Tomorrow, you're fair game."_

Han shook the flashback out of his mind. Yes, he had to go through with this, and without telling her about the bounty hunter. His poised hand knocked gently on the door.

A soft voice called, "Who is it?" He was really going to miss that voice.

Han cleared his throat, "It's me."

The door hissed back, revealing a tired, dirty Leia wearing a faded jumpsuit. "Come in." she invited. Her dark brown eyes were guarded. As he stepped in, she said, "I waited to hear from you all day, but you never came." Her tone was kind, but it was firmly demanding an answer.

This was going to be harder than he thought. "Well, I was busy."

"Too busy to talk to me for five minutes?" The tone was icy now, and she crossed her arms.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" The reply had a bit more edge than he had planned.

"What do you want?" Leia asked impatiently, sitting down on her cot.

Han began pacing in her small room. How could he put this? "I'm leaving, Leia."

Taken back, Leia simply stared. Finally, she sputtered, "What? Why? You just got back."

"I need to get the money to pay off Jabba." _Please just be satisfied with that, Leia._

"I thought you had the money," Her eyes narrowed.

_I didn't think you would be.._

"You almost had all the money you needed. Where is it?" When Han didn't answer, she looked angry enough to shave a Wookie, "You gambled it. You gambled all that money away! It took you two years to accumulate that. How could you be so stupid?"

_Now you're making this personal. _

"The reason it took me years to accumulate, _Commander, _was because I stayed here to help out with your crummy rebellion." This was going to be another head-butting session; he could feel it.

"My rebellion?" She looked incredulously at him.

"Yes, your rebellion!" Han pointed at her. "The thing you pour every minute of your life into."

"It's important to me, Han."

"Yes, I know, it's more important than anything or anyone else."

Leia lifted an eyebrow, "Is this what this is all about? You're pouting because I haven't spent enough time with you? Well, you tell me who it is that leaves at every possible opportunity he has!"

"I'm risking my neck-" Han jabbed a finger at himself, "- because I want to pay off Jabba so that **we** don't have to be looking over our shoulders the rest of our lives."

"Is that the real reason? Or is it because you just can't live without the thrills and the money?" Leia accused. She jumped up from the bed to stand nose to nose with him.

Han gave her his best rogue smile and bent down to kiss her, "As I recall, you used to enjoy those thrills."

At first she almost took his kiss, but furiously she shoved him into the wall, "Well, maybe I've got something better to do now than get adrenaline rushes."

Han dusted himself off and glared at Leia's turned back. "Maybe I've got something better to do than stick around here, playing your babysitter."

Leia whirled around. "Is that what you think you are? I thought we had something between us, Han."

"We did." Han admitted, "But whatever we had always came second to your command, your men, and your rebellion, Leia."

"Don't throw that in my face! You were always gone whenever I could spend time with you. I'm sorry I couldn't arrange my schedule to your specifications, _Captain!"_

"Well, maybe you won't have to worry about fitting me in your schedule. You don't need me to baby sit you anymore. A commander should be able to take care of herself."

Both of them stood there in silence for a moment. Then Leia took a step back with fire in her eyes, "You're right, Han. I don't need you. I don't know why I ever thought I did. You're nothing but a mercenary who cares only for himself!"

"And you're nothing but a commander concerned only about her career."

Almost shaking with anger, Leia pointed to the door, "Get out, Han. I don't ever want to see your face again!"

Han smashed the release button for the door, "The feeling is mutual!"

As the door swished open, a few embarrassed people stepped back from the door. Han marched through the doorway not looking back. Ignoring the people standing there, Leia yelled after him, "Good riddance!"

The people hurried away as Leia turned to glare at them. _Nothing remains a secret here. _Leia sighed. Their argument would be all over the base by tomorrow, and the questions would descend on her about what happened, for Han would be gone as soon as the shield doors were opened in the morning.

She straightened her shoulders. _I don't need you, Han. _Still needing to vent some anger, she kicked a cleaning droid as it came around the corner.

* * *

Han kicked a spare part so hard it skidded across the icy floor all the way to the other side of the _Falcon. _That girl! That blasted girl! "Chewie, get up here!" he yelled. Why did Chewie start taking things apart now? "We got to put this back together!" Even if it took all night in the freezing cold hanger, he **was **going to finish the repairs, and he **was **leaving in the morning. And he **was not **coming back this time. This he was sure of.


	21. Chapter 21

Pitch blackness shrouded Leia's room, but she knew what time it was without looking at her chronometer. Even though it was early morning, she knew that the base would be slowly coming to life in less than a half hour. She was unwilling to climb out of her bunk yet because Han still remained on this barren piece of frozen rock. The shield doors would not be open until the temperature outside had risen from its nightly drop, and that would not be for several more hours. Thinking about their argument the night before, Leia groaned and shoved her head under her pillow.

* * *

Luke sprinted to the hanger nearly knocking a few people down as he turned corners, hoping the rumors he heard were not true. But when he arrived, he saw for himself that the _Millennium Falcon _wasn't torn apart for repairs like it normally was after returning to the base. The customary junk that surrounded it was also cleaned up. Han was nowhere in sight, but Chewie howled a friendly greeting as he walked up. "What's going on, Chewbacca? Where's Han?" Luke questioned. Chewie just shook his head, pointed inside, and growled a warning.

With great leaps, Luke ran up the ramp not knowing exactly what he would find. He located Han in the cockpit, pushing coordinates into the navicomputer a little harder than necessary. "W-what's going o-on?" Luke tried to catch his breath.

Han didn't even turn around. "We're just packing up to leave, Your Highness."

Luke frowned. In the two years that he'd known Han, they had become good friends; in fact, he was about the only close friend Luke had. Han hadn't used that annoying nickname for him in almost six months. Luke could only arrive at one conclusion why: Han was trying to distance himself. "Leaving? Why?" Luke sat down in the copilot's seat.

"I don't think you'll understand," Han retorted.

"Try explaining. I've heard it works," Luke matched the sarcastic tone. Luke knew it was a risk pushing Han to spill something. Often when pushed, he would just clam up about it, but this time it appeared to be working.

"Well, let's see. I gave the money I had saved to pay back Jabba to a bounty hunter so that I could save my own skin. Now, I need to raise that money as soon as I can." Han sighed and finally turned to face Luke. "Every cesspool of slime in this galaxy is full of bounty hunters trying to sniff me out. If I can get the money soon and deliver it to Jabba, he might, however unlikely, accept it and call off his dogs.

"But I can't get together the money fast enough if I stay here. I've got some associates still who should be able to set me up with a few jobs. I've got to try."

Luke ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Han, believe me when I say that we need you to stay. You are an indispensable asset in our fight against the Empire and so is Leia."

"Leia isn't coming."

After being a senator for several years, Luke had gained the ability to read people well. Han's voice said it wasn't a big deal to him, but his downcast eyes and stiff posture spoke otherwise. Luke knew his sister would throttle him for interfering in their relationship, but he asked, "Why? I thought you two had an understanding?"

"Your sister said last night that she never wants to see my face again," Han smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

_Ah, so it was a lover's quarrel. _"You don't give up that easily, Han. I've known you to hold your own in a fight long after everyone thinks it's hopeless. I doubt she meant it. Try talking to her again." Luke implored him.

"Believe me, Luke; I've known her longer than you have. She's as stubborn as-as-"

"As you?"

"Yes, and if you could bottle it all up, you'd have enough power to run a star destroyer." Han admitted.

Luke decided to try one last thing, "If you stay, Han, I will personally give you the money to pay off Jabba."

Han looked thoughtfully for a moment, considering it, but finally he shook his head, "I appreciate that, Luke, but I know full well that everything you own is sunk into this rebellion, and I won't take any money from them. You guys are almost flat broke as it is, and I'm not that valuable to you. But thanks anyway."

"You **will** be back won't you? To see Leia at least?" Luke looked Han straight in the eye, but his hope soon evaporated.

"I don't think so, Luke, this- this isn't my life. Leia made her choice, but I hope we run into each other again," Han said with sincerity.

Luke knew very clearly that as soon as Han left he would probably never see him again. Yet he said, "I hope so too."

With creaks and groans, the shield doors began to slowly open, and bright light flooded into the cockpit reflecting off the snow outside. Han walked out of the ship with Luke close behind. "Let's get going, Chewie!" Han yelled to the Wookie who was busy saying farewell to some of the mechanics.

The Wookie began to make his way over, but he halted suddenly. He walked over to the entrance of one of the corridors and appeared to be talking to someone. After a moment, he bent down and two arms encircled him in a hug. He growled a goodbye to the person in the shadows and ambled back to the _Falcon._ He wrapped Luke up in a Wookie hug and lifted him off his feet. Luke patted the big Wookie on the back and gasped out, "I'll miss you too, Chewie." Reluctantly, Chewie walked up the ramp and left Han and Luke at the base.

Han straightened his shoulders. "Well, I guess this is it, Luke,"

"You want me to tell Leia goodbye for you?"

"Sure," Han pointed to the corridor where Chewie had been, "she'll come out of hiding as soon as we're gone."

Luke nodded, "She'll miss you, as I will. Goodbye, Han."

Han considered pulling Luke into a bear hug as Chewie had done, but Luke beat him to it. After several seconds, Luke released Han from the embrace, "Goodbye, Han."

Surprisingly, Han couldn't seem to get anything to come out of his throat. _I told you not to get attached to this place and these people; it only hurts when you have to say goodbye. _Somehow, Han managed to clear his throat enough to say, "Goodbye, Luke. May the Force be with you." Then quickly before he lost his nerve, Han strode up the ramp without ever looking back. Only a few minutes later, the _Millennium Falcon _gave a deep hiss and rose steadily into the air.

Luke watched Han's ship pass through the open door and continued to watch it until it disappeared into the bright sun. Luke sensed someone next to him and turned. Leia came up beside him without a word; she stared off into the distant sky. Luke saw her swallow over and over again. Her eyes were damp when she realized that Luke was staring at her, and she quickly lowered them.

"He said to tell you goodbye." Luke spoke softly. He reached out to put an arm around her.

"But he would not tell me himself." Leia whispered. She stiffened as Luke's hand touched her shoulder. Shaking it off, she continued in a bitter voice, "I have better things to do." She shook off Luke's arm as she hurried away.

_

* * *

_

_Leia could barely see until her eyes adjusted to the dim light. This room- she remembered this dingy room, but she could not remember why. The room had a dirt floor and was sparsely furnished. A figure stood by the window with his back turned. He too seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember why until he turned to face her. With a cry, she recognized him and realized her hands were bound, she was a teenager, and very much alone and unarmed. Boeman leered at her, and in his right hand he grasped a whip. Leia cringed away from him, for she knew what he was capable of with that whip. His voice rasped out, "Well, girl, you've had a few minutes to think it over. What will it be this time?"_

_Her choice was to either be flogged or let him use her. With a shudder, she gritted her teeth, "Never."Before she'd even finished the word, Boeman's hand rose, and Leia quickly swiveled. A sharp crack was followed by even sharper pain, and the blows continued to descend until Leia could sense the warm blood trickling down her back._

_Leia cried out, not from pain; she would __**never**__ give him the satisfaction of crying from the pain, but she cried for help that would not come. No one would answer her desperate cries. No one would care; she was just a slave. _

_No, that wasn't true! Han cared. Han would come to help her, so she screamed his name over and over. But he didn't come. Boeman halted the whip and walked over to her. With him came his smell, and Leia had to hold her breath to keep from gagging. He took her by her shoulders and shook her, "You shut up!"_

Leia jerked awake with her heart hammering. As her vision cleared, she realized that Jyde, the girl who occupied the room adjacent to Leia's, was the one shaking her. "Are you all right, Leia?" Jyde questioned as she released her hold on Leia. "You kept screaming and screaming, and at first you didn't wake up."

Leia took deep breathes, trying to calm her pounding heart and catch her breath. She swallowed, and her throat burned as if she'd been screaming long and hard. "I'm alright, Jyde. Thank you."

Jyde stood and returned with a cup of water, "Here. Drink this to soothe your throat."

Leia gladly took the water and gulped it all down. "Jyde, what did I say when I was screaming?"

"You screamed, 'No! Help!' over and over," Jyde paused before she delivered the rest, "You also cried out for Captain Solo." She measured Leia's response then asked, "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"

Leia shook her head, "No, I'm fine now. Feel free to go back to bed, Jyde." Leia watched the girl go through the door. After the door had closed behind her, Leia let the tears fall. She cried for the pain and scars those years had left on her body and her soul and for the loneliness she had not felt in years.

Without her consent, her mind reviewed the dream and all of the memories from that time in her life. She had been nothing more than his errand girl, but she'd matured into a beautiful young lady, and he desired her. For this reason he'd kept her around for all those years. He prided himself on his charm and ability to win over any lady's affection, but Leia had staunchly refused him. After months of unsuccessful attempts, he started giving her a sadistic choice: a flogging or him. Leia had lost count of all the times she'd been flogged.

Suddenly, it struck her. Her dream was not just any nightmare; it was a memory. Slowly, she put together the part of that night her dream had not finished. _Boeman pulled out a blaster and held it to her head while blood dripped off her back and mixed with the dirt on the floor. He growled, "Tomorrow night is your last chance or I will kill you! Do you understand?"_

But that next day, Boeman lost a sabaac game and his life, and Han had won himself a large amount of money and a very relieved slave girl. That day Leia had made a promise to herself to never look back. However, her old life plagued her dreams, including that first sleepless night on the _Falcon. _But as she began to trust Han, the nightmares subsided and then stopped altogether; she had not had one since. The dream was back because Han was gone.

Sighing, Leia realized she would not be getting back to sleep that night.

* * *

Jabba's Palace

"[You must not fail me as the others have, Fett. They have met more unpleasant circumstances,]" Jabba threatened.

"I don't fail," the bounty hunter replied, gripping his blaster.

"[Bring me the money or him alive. Don't come back without it.]" the slug spat out in Huttese.

"Understood." Fett began to head up the stairs.

"[Wait…]" the shrewd voice called out from the dimness, "[He also had a slave girl with him. I will consider her an equal exchange for the money.]"

"Her name?"

"[Leia.]"


	22. Chapter 22

"I need to know how long we have, lietenant!"

"They are almost on top of us now. The shield generator might be able to keep them from landing for half-an-hour, but that would be a stretch as is. If they hadn't come out of hyperspace as quickly and suddenly as they did, it would have been a complete surprise attack."

"No possibility of out- fighting them?"

"Negative. We are fairly certain this is Vader's Death Squadron."

Mon Mothma did a good job of disguising her angst, but Luke saw it in her eyes as she turned to say, "What do you suggest, Luke?"

Luke watched the tiny enemy blips on the scanner move closer and closer to the planet. "I think we should have left a week ago when we discovered the probe. As things stand now, I think we should call for an immediate evacuation. Fight the empirical ships only as a diversion. We have long overstayed our welcome on Hoth."

Mon Mothma nodded in agreement. "General Rieekan, prepare your men for a ground assault. The Empire will try and destroy the shield generator so that they can land. Luke, alert all the flight squandrons. Half the pilots will fly snowspeeders to ward off the attack force. All other pilots will protect the transports, two fighters per transport."

"How can we can we expect our transports to get out with so little protection?" questioned General Rieekan.

"It's not much, but we will shoot blasts from the ion cannon to clear the way for them." After the general exited, Mon Mothma turned her attention to Luke, "I want you and Leia to remain on Hoth to lead the attack. Everyone will meet at the designated area once the evacuation is over." She scanned the command center. "Are we clear?" After the affirming nods, she gave a grim smile, "To your posts then. May the Force be with us."

...

Leia nearly tripped over R2D2 as she was running through the corridor. "R2, get to the _Tatooine Angel _and wait for me." He twittered a reply and wheeled around.

Leia continued to run, grasping her backpack with the few possessions she had time to grab: her lightsaber, japor snippet, and a change of clothes. There was something disheartening about the things she had to show from 21 years of living. Someday, she promised herself, she would have a chance to settle down, but that someday was a long way in the future.

Her feet clanged their way up the ladder into the snowspeeder. R2D2 would fly her own ship, _The Tatooine Angel,_ to the assigned place and would get everything ready to leave after this skirmish with the Empire.

"You ready for this, Gunny?" She buckled into the pilot's seat. She couldn't see her gunner since they faced opposite directions, but she could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "We got this, Commander."

"Don't get cocky, Gunny. I'm trusting you to cover our tail."

"Won't let you down, Commander."

"You haven't yet," Leia replied, as they were cleared to leave the hanger. Smoothly rising into the air and out the large hangar doors, the sudden burst of sunlight would have blinded Leia had it not been for her goggles. After circling around, she brought the ship up wingtip to wingtip with Luke's fighter.

"Let's stay close until we see what we are dealing with, Leia," said Luke.

The frosty ground beneath them was nothing but a white blur as they flew over it. When they peeked over the next hill, Empirical walkers filled the windshield. With apprehension, she said, "Gunny?"

"Weapons are go, Commander."

Luke's voice came over the com, "Wedge, lead the others and circle around to the right and come in behind them. Leia, follow me; I have an idea."

Luke rolled left away from the others and Leia followed in time with him. Both snowspeeders hurtled toward the leading AT walker. Sensing the charge, the AT-AT Walkers began firing at the ships, but they couldn't lock onto the speeders that buzzed around like flies.

Very little communication went back and forth between Luke and Leia, but they moved in almost perfect harmony. Although Leia did not completely understand the sort of "sixth sense" she seemed to share with Luke, she was no less grateful for it.

The barrage of blasts that the Rebels unleashed on the walkers was futile. "I've never seen armor that thick before, Luke."

"Neither have I. I didn't get a glimpse of anything weak spots either. Let's go around again."

Leia caught sight of the rest of the battle as they turned around. Several Rebel ships were down, and the trench guarding the shield generator was being heavily bombarded. Even from this far away, she could see the lifeless bodies of fellow rebels.

Luke's voice broke through her macabre thoughts, "Looks like the neck is not as heavily armored."

"We're going to have to knock them down before we can make a shot like that," Gunny broke in.

"Luke, you and Janson stand ready for that shot." Leia rolled in the opposite direction. She pulled in close to the legs of the AT-AT. "Activate harpoon, Gunny!" The harpoon whistled through the air like an arrow, straight and true, and buried itself in the leg of the walker. Counterclockwise, Leia flew in circles around the legs. After the fourth pass, she yelled, "Detach cable! Now, Luke!"

Like a dying giant, the walker stumbled and crashed into the snow. Luke flew in for the kill and Janson blasted unmercifully at the exposed neck. The explosion that followed filled Leia's vision with smoke, and she didn't see that blast that came from another walker. There was a crash and sizzling of machinery. "Gunny? Gunny!" Leia called frantically, but the only thing coming over the com was static. Leia's controls started to crackle and spark, and ground was coming up to fast. She struggled to pull the speeder up, "Luke, I don't have any contr-!" The snowspeeder smashed into the ground, sending up a plume of snow.

Luke cried Leia's name over and over, but she was unaware of it, just as she was unaware of the blood that trickled down her face.

...

Bang! The piece of scrap metal went sailing through the air. Chewie didn't even look up from his welding. It wasn't the first time Han had announced his return in such a fashion, and Chewie had learned to let him blow off a little steam before acknowledging him.

"[I take it that it didn't go as planned?]" Chewie finally ventured as he pulled his goggles off.

"He laughed me right out the door!" Han bellowed. "After all the favors I'd done for him in the past, you know what he said? 'I guess I'll give you a headstart before I come after you for the bounty.'" Han looked around for something else to kick but couldn't find anything, so he pounded his fist into his hand.

"[It's been two weeks, Han. Don't you think it's time to head back?]" Chewie suggested for the sixth time.

"I'm not going back there, Chewie, because either she will have to admit she was wrong or I will. And I'm not wrong!" Han stomped away from the hangar and yelled back, "I'm getting a drink. Feel free to join me!"

An hour later, Han sat in the smoke-hazed cantina staring at his glass of Tatooine sunburn. The alien bartender kept looking over at him with all four eyes because Han hadn't even taken a sip. He knew it wasn't really going to help. Yes, he could get drunk and forget about her for a short time, but she would be back again in the morning, accompanied by a headache the size of the Maw.

"Hey, are you going to drink that or watch it evaporate?" the bartender questioned. "I have other costumers who could use your seat."

The gaze that looked up could have pinned the skinny green alien to the wall, "I paid for it. I'll stay as long as I like." Han grabbed the bartender's shirt, "You got that?"

The bartender pushed Han's hand off and tried to maintain his dignity in front of his costumers, "Yes, sir, you do whatever you want."

Han was finally lifting the glass to his lips when a voice said, "You know, Captain Solo, that by drinking that you risk taking several years off your life."

Han hoped that voice didn't belong to what he thought it did, but when he turned around C3PO stood gleaming even in the dim light. "What are **you** doing here?"

"Well, sir, I was asked to keep track of your moments."

"By whom?"

"By Master Luke, of course. He was quite worried about you and hid me on board the _Millennium Falcon."_

"Leia!"

Leia opened her eyes and thought she must still be hallucinating because she could swear she was staring at Ben Kenobi. She reached up to rub her eyes and winced when she touched the cut on her eyebrow. Wait, she couldn't be dreaming if it hurt, could she? "Ben?" she whispered.

The apparition smiled, "You and Luke will go to the Degobah system there you will learn from Yoda the Jedi master who instructed me."

"But-but-" Leia sputtered. The specter began to fade, and Leia reached out, "Wait, Ben! Don't leave!" Suddenly, the Ben's face turned into Luke's.

"Leia, you're alive!" Luke sighed in relief. "Come on; I'll help you out."

Leia wrestled with her restraints and finally got them off. Luke grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up.


	23. Chapter 23

Acrid smoke wafted up into her helmet, choking her as she ran. Visibility increased or decreased as the wind blew smoke across their path. Worse yet, the ground did not remain steady under their feet. Constant explosions sent shock waves outward.

"L-Luke," she panted, "I've got to tell you something."

"Now i-is not a good time."

"I saw Ben Kenobi."

This time it was Luke's turn to almost trip. "We'll check your head when we get a chance."

Leia didn't think it was going to be easy to convince him, but she was offended that his first reaction was to suspect a severe head injury. "I'm not kidding! He said that you and I are supposed to go to Degobah to be taught by a Jedi Master."

Luke remained silent until they reached their awaiting ships. R2D2 whistled a cheerful greeting to Leia. Luke motioned for her to take her helmet off. After examining the cut, he sighed and smiled, "It stopped bleeding. No permanent damage."

"Good. Now please, Luke, I don't want to abandon everyone anymore than you do, but I think we do need to check this out. If nothing else, it will only be a few days out of our way. Please!"

Luke paused only momentarily to decide, "Buckle in. I'll inform Mon Mothma about our absence. You look up this "Degobah" system on the navicomputer. I don't even have any idea where that is."

Degobah was a marble of white and green from outerspace. No communication hailed them was they approached the planet. Once they entered the atmosphere it was almost impossible to see anything because of the clouds and the moisture that fogged the windshield.

"Hold on tight, Leia! This could be bumpy." Luke warned. As he predicted, the nose of her ship began to buck up and down.

"I think we should slow down, Luke. I can't see where the ground is."

"Don't worry, I think I see a place to land."

"Where?" Leia asked frantically. All she could see was tree branches scrapping by. Suddenly, her nose collided with something, and a wave crashed over her windshield. Her ship bobbed back and forth gently. The hatch popped open with a hiss. Warm, humid air seeped in choking her with that first breath. The only sound she heard was bird calls and bubbles rising to the surface. The power on the ship fizzled out. Artoo was already climbing out, balancing precariously on the top of the rocking ship.

"Be careful, Artoo." Leia warned. "I'll help you in a second. I think I see a way to shore over there." She took a step forward, and her weight tipped the boat. Artoo squealed as he slipped off the side and disappeared underneath the murky, slim-covered water. "Artoo!" Leia yelled frantically, but Artoo popped up above the surface with a whistle that sounded like a giggle. "Would you quit goofing off? Head this way," Leia leaped onto the shore. Her boots sunk into mud that smelled like something had died.

Sometime when her back was turned, a sharp squeal was followed by a gurgle. Leia wheeled around and saw ripples in the water where Artoo had disappeared. "Artoo!" He surfaced only to be pulled down again by something. The thrashing stopped. The ripples smoothed out. Leia stood completely still.

All at once, R2D2 shot out of the water like a torpedo and crashed out of sight behind the tree line. Leia dashed over to find him lying on his side covered in swamp monster spit. She stood him upright, and his dome swiveled around the right way. Leia cleaned off what she could, "You're lucky. Guess he didn't have a taste for astromech droids." Artoo beeped in agreement. "Stay close anyway. Now, where did Luke end up? Can you pick him up on your sensors?"

He spun his sensor 360 degrees, and tweeted sadly.

"Well, he can't be too far off. Maybe the interference will clear up as we get closer. Stay here," Leia commanded. She jumped back on her ship to grab her backpack and anything else important. Who knew how long the ship would stay afloat or if she could even find it again once it was out of sight? Leia gave it one last look before heading north through the trees, the last direction she saw Luke heading. She wished she could call out as she went, but after disturbing the wildlife in the pond, Leia knew that probably larger things lurked in the shadows. No need calling attention to their already noisy journey through the tangled brush.

The rotation of Degobah, didn't seem faster to Leia, but night was falling while she felt it should be midday. "Guess we might as well stop to eat and sleep. It's not like we know where we're headed anyway," she said to Artoo. She debated building a fire. She didn't really need it for warmth; she was still sweating. Yet having a fire would be more cheerful, and Luke might see it. Still, it might cause other things, unwanted things, to approach. Finally, she did build a small fire. Her food supply was ok but not great. Who knew how long she would be out her before she found anyone? There were native plants she had seen that might be possible food sources, but she didn't know what was edible and what might kill her. At first, she only took half of her protein bar, but her resolve gave way and she ate the other half.

A twig snapped behind her. In a moment her blaster went from her belt to her hand. A voice coaxed, "Easy, Leia. It's just me."

Her arm dropped to her side. "A little warning next time," she scolded but gave him a hug anyway. "Where's your ship?"

"Off that way a few hundred yards," Luke pointed. "I've been wandered through this crazy forest looking for you. Finally saw the fire."

"You eaten yet?" Leia asked.

"Not a thing," Luke plopped down next to her on a log by the fire. He pulled out some of his own dehydrated food. He took half in his hand and put the other half on the log between them. Leia told him about her ship's predicament. Luke mulled over the possibility of getting it out without modern lifts and pulleys. He reached down for the other half of his food, but it was gone with only the wrapper left behind. "You must have been hungry, Leia," he teased.

"Ya, I was," she said distractedly.

Again, he took some more of his food in his hands to eat and put the rest on the log. He debated with her about using his ship to lift her's. Since both ships were the same model, he didn't know if their was enough power to lift the weight without damaging his own ship.

His hand reached down to finish the food off, but he grasped air. He growled, "It's not funny, Leia. I'm hungry too."

"What are you talking about?"

"You stole my food. Twice!"

"I didn't steal your food. I wouldn't steal your food!" Leia cried indignantly.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Ya, then who did?"

A voice croaked, "Strange food this is."


	24. Chapter 24

Luke and Leia whirled around, blasters drawn. What they saw caused them to lower the weapons slowly. A creature, small and green, was perched on top of a fallen tree. He held up his hands in front of him in a defensive position. "Away put your weapon. No harm, I mean," the large-eared and large-eyed creature croaked.

Leia holstered her weapon and replied, "You didn't have to steal the food. We would have given it to you." She pulled Luke's blaster down completely. "What's your name?" she ventured.

The little fellow ignored her question and hopped down from the log. He shuffled across the ground with the help of a gnarled cane. He appeared so old and frail that Leia was afraid that he would fall over as he walked. He started to go through their limited food supply, smelling, tasting, and ultimately throwing away each sample that he tried. Luke began to protest, but Leia held him back gently. This was the first sentient being they'd encountered; it would be wise not to run him off. She approached the little guy in a non-threatening manner, "We are looking for a great Jedi master. His name is Yoda. Would you know where we could find him?" She received only a hum in reply. He switched from the food to going through their tool kits. R2D2 began to beep in disapproval.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say. Hmmm?" he spoke. "Help you, I can."

"Sure you can," Luke retorted.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Leia asked anxiously.

"Find him yes. But first, food. Good food! You come," he began to disappear into the woods.

"Leia, I don't think we should trust him. How can he know a great Jedi warrior?" Luke advised.

Leia paused and looked back and forth between the cozy campsite that they'd built and the quickly disappearing figure. What if this was the only chance that they had to find him? She made her choice in an instant. She kicked dirt on the fire to smother it. "Grab your stuff, Luke. We can always come back if it doesn't pan out."

Luke grumbled a little about trusting in little green creatures, but he also grabbed his pack. Leia lost sight of their guide, but his humming and cackling gave her a sense of direction. A few minutes passed tripping through the dark woods before they came out into a clearing. Light emanated from the windows of the strangest house Leia had ever seen. It was dug under the roots of a great tree. The tottering figure was standing in the doorway, "Come in. Soon rain, it will."

Luke and Leia had to duck to even get into the doorway that was obviously not designed with humans in mind. They were barely in the door when a clap of thunder crashed overhead. The rain descended in torrents. Leia gave Luke an incredulous look. He replied, "Lucky guess."

Their small host stirred a pot over the fire. "Hungry, you are. Good food." He dished up a portion for each of them. Leia smiled her thanks. Luke sniffed the stew suspiciously. They both began to eat the strange but delicious mixture. Satisfied that they enjoyed the meal, their host smiled in return. "Why wish you to become Jedi?" he asked.

"Our father was a Jedi," Luke replied.

The little creature nodded, "So I thought. Powerful Jedi, your father was."

Leia and Luke nearly dropped their dishes at this announcement. Leia was the first to find her voice, "How in the worlds could you know our father?"

Luke stood up quickly and struck his head on the low ceiling. He growled and struck the ceiling. "Leia, I've heard enough. He didn't know our father anymore than he could have had a personal audience with the Emperor. Let's go!"

A heavy sigh escaped the small body of their acquaintance. He looked up and away from them. He suddenly lost his wild look and appeared very wise. He spoke, but he was not addressing them, "The girl I can train. The boy has no patience."

The voice that replied belonged to a person long dead, "He can learn patience. He is much like his father was at that age."

"Turned out well, that did," he retorted.

"Was I any different so long ago?"

The small creature huffed. "Younger I was then."

Luke looked up into the same space, "Ben! Tell him that we can be trained. We are ready." He turned to his host, "I apologize, Master Yoda, for not giving you the respect you deserve."

"Focus too much on what you can see, you do," he nodded knowingly. "But train you both, I can."

Vader knelt before the holograph of his master, the Emperor, "What is your bidding, my master?"

The cloaked figure replied, "You have been searching for the two pilots from the Death Star with no success."

"My spies have retrieved some information, but I have not located them yet."

"You have felt their disturbance in the Force. You should not be surprised to learn that one is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

"That is not possible."

"Possible or not, it is true. This female pilot, whose name you have failed to discover, is a Skywalker."

"If she were found and turned, she could become a great ally," the Dark Lord stated.

"Find her and bring her to me. The other pilot is of little consequence. If he resists, kill him."

Leia strained to lift the pebble. Her eyes were closed, but she could sense the pebble as separate from the ground and grass around it. Sweat trickled down her face from the exertion. She could distinguish Luke's form a few feet away. He also was working hard to steady himself upside down with one hand. Even though he was focused, Leia could sense his mind was fixed on her and was sending encouragement. She could not yet hear his specific words, but his message gave her strength. She renewed her efforts. The pebble wobbled and lifted slowly until it levitated about a half meter in the air.

"Good. Good," he instructor coached. "Another."

Unsure of how to split her attention, she tried first to hold the pebble with most of her attention while she found another. She found one that was slightly larger, but as she shifted her attention to the second pebble, the first one trembled and bobbed in the air. Leia overcorrected her efforts, dropping both pebbles and losing her balance.

"Control, you lack. Your brother learns quickly."

Leia righted herself and watched her brother. Luke hardly quivered as he held himself upside down, supported by his left hand. He also raised a rock larger than Leia's combined. Leia felt a surge of irritation. She flipped over into a handstand position with ease. Her heartbeat pounded in her head as she rapidly lifted a rock twice as large as Luke's above her head. She lowered the rock and herself with flourish. She looked to Luke and Master Yoda for approval. None was forthcoming.

Luke looked shocked. Master Yoda looked distressed. He shook his head, "Already, you discover the lure of the Dark Side."

Leia stared incredulously, "What are you talking about? I did what you wanted."

"No. Did as you wanted, you did. Anger you felt… and fear. These are the Dark Side. Great power, you gain too easily."

"Then how?"

"Peace. To control yourself you must first learn," Yoda closed his eyes. "I sense great anger and fear in you. Defeat you these will, not the Empire."

Boba Fett stood on board the _Executor _with the other bounty hunters: Dengar, IG-88, Bossk, and 4-LOM. They had all heard the Empire's advertisement for bounty hunters and were close enough to answer. Fett could feel the disgust and fear the moment he stepped on board the ship, and this was pleasing to him. He had worked hard to become the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and was due the notorious reputation to go along with the title.

Vader stalked into the room and was pulled aside by one of his commanders, who asked, "Why bounty hunters, my lord? We don't need their scum."

"Do you feel you have succeeded in your search, commander? Are you deserving of a promotion?" Vader's tone was dangerously cordial. At the commander's retraction, he replied, "I thought not. Continue with your own orders, commander. Do not question my methods."

Vader paced in front of the bounty hunters, looking them over. He stopped in front of Fett, who made no motion. "There will be a substantial reward to whoever finds the rebel pilot named Skywalker. Use any means necessary, but I want her alive and anyone found with her."

"As you wish," Fett replied.

The Sith lord swished out of the bridge and back to his personal chambers. Fett returned to the hanger where his ship was docked. He could hardly believe his luck. For weeks he'd been searching for Solo, along with the Wookie and his slave. Before he'd left Tatooine, he had researched into the background of Solo's slave. Hardly anyone was left who remembered her before she was a slave, but he found one moisture farmer who knew the family.

Fett had not been absolutely certain until Vader said "she." So, Leia Skywalker had not only caught Jabba's eye, but the attention of the Empire as well. Boba did not often smile, but the fluke of the situation struck him. He could use Skywalker to find Solo or Solo to find Skywalker, capture them both, and receive rewards from the Empire and Jabba. Which one to follow first was the question.

Once inside _Slave I, _Fett answered a call over his subspace radio. The voice on the other end sounded gleeful, "He's here."

"Keep him there," Fett replied and started up the ship. Fortune was smiling on him.

Leia was having a hard time keeping from flinching. She was riding piggy-back on a blind-folded Luke, directing him with her mind and not with words. They had had a near miss with a tree and another with a rock, but besides that there had only been a few wobbles on the uneven ground. _A little to the left, Luke, there's a puddle straight ahead. _Luke responded and moved to the left.

"Very good," called the voice from above, where he was watching their course.

_We can do better than that, _Luke advised. _Guide me right toward something, and at the last minute tell me when to jump._

Leia picked the rock that they had almost grazed before. It came up about hip height, but Leia knew that with a little help from the Force Luke could clear it. _Straight. A little to the right. Good. About five seconds till you need to jump. You'll need a little help from the Force. Ready? Jump!_

Luke launched himself and Leia into the air about a foot from the rock. He cleared it perfectly, but Leia did not see the branch that was lying on the other side. Luke tripped over the branch as he landed, and Leia was thrown off of his back. The momentum caused her to roll quite a ways into the woods. When she finally stopped, her body was aching. She opened her eyes and was staring directly into the mouth of a cave. Even though Leia thought all caves were dark and creepy, this one was different. A feeling crept over her. It stole the breath from her lungs and made her limbs heavy. She wished to run, but her feet remained stationary. "What is this place?" she whispered.

Luke came up behind her, "Are you ok?" He stopped. Leia could see his body tense up. "Do you feel that?" he questioned. "It feels…"

"Dark this place is," Yoda hobbled over.

Leia felt a sudden urge to go in, "What's inside?"

Yoda looked at her intensely, "Only what you take with you."

Leia pulled out her blaster. Luke gasped, "You can't seriously be considering going in there? Are you crazy?"

"I have to. I don't know why," Leia replied. She began to slowly step inside the cave. It became darker and darker, until she could barely see ahead of her. The cave took a turn to the left, but before Leia could get there. A red light glowed from behind the bend and grew brighter. Leia saw the shadow on the wall of the cave and gasped in recognition of the figure. Darth Vader filled her vision when he rounded the corner. What was he doing here? How had he found them? Leia considered running back out the mouth of the cave, back to the safe presence of Master Yoda. Yet, even as she debated, a feeling more powerful than her fear took over. It coursed through her veins and into the muscles. She dropped her blaster and pulled out her lightsaber, igniting it. She went on the offensive and took a swipe at the Dark Lord. He deflected the blow. Leia now recognized the feeling that empowered her; it was anger, anger because of the loss that the Empire had caused her. She attacked unrelentingly. The Dark Lord's reactions became slower and slower.

Finally, Leia saw her opening and thrust upward. Her lightsaber made contact with the helmet and separated it from the body. The helmet rolled away. Leia gasped for air, as she admired her handwork. Master Yoda did not know what he was talking about. He had cautioned her not to use anger, but yet anger had helped her defeat the Emperor's second-in-command. Elated, she turned to leave, but a blast behind her caused her to turn back. The helmet had burst open to reveal the face everyone always wondered about. However, what she saw made Leia scream. For, it was not Vader's face that she saw but her own. Suddenly, she understood. If she continued to use her anger to win, she would not cure the galaxy. She would become its scourge.

From his position in The Slag Pit, Han saw the bouncers nonchalantly walk over to their posts by the doors. He just pretended not to notice and continued to drink. He knew it was probably a mistake coming here; which is why he'd saved this spot for last. Nar Shaddaa was the decaying cesspool of the galaxy, but Han knew that only here would he find someone desperate enough for a smuggler to hire Han.

He caught the eye of the bartender and knew from the returning look that he was being detained. He rubbed his face with his palm and spoke into the com-link in his sleeve, "Chewie, going to need some help here."

He stood from his table and walked over to a gaming table. The eyes of the bouncers and the bartender followed him. The gaming table was right next to an open window. Han watched the poorly played Sabaac game for a few minutes. Suddenly, the doors of the cantina were shaken and pounded, and as everyone's attention was diverted, Han disappeared through the window. Luckily for him, the cantina was on the ground floor. He hit the ground running and heard the cries behind him. The alley way connected with the street, but Han waited in the shadows until the bouncers had passed. _They always fall for that one._

Han ran down the road in the opposite direction. He could see Chewie ahead of him in the crowd. Even with all the other strange creatures on Nar Shaddaa, it is impossible to hide a Wookie. Three blocks left and one right, Han reached the abandoned building where they'd hidden the _Falcon. _The dilapidated building with a collapsed ceiling made a perfect hanger when it was too dangerous to use the public ones.

Chewie was already firing up the ship when Han walked in the door. Movement out of the corner of his eye triggered a series of reactions. Han spun around, ducked, and drew his blaster in one smooth motion, but he was a second too late.

A Mandalorian helmet and an EE-3 carbine rifle greeted him. It was death that Han looked up at. Han knew any attempt to escape on his part would fail, but he did not lower his blaster. He growled, "Fett."

"Jabba is no longer paying me not to kill you," the voice rasped.

With these words, Han remembered all the times he'd managed to evade Fett before, but that was because the bounty hunter was trying to capture him, not kill him. Now, he was going to die 3 meters from his ship, 6 meters from his best friend, and half a galaxy away from his love.

Yet, Fett did not shoot; he continued, "He's paying me to find you and drag you back to him with the money. Or… I can take your slave girl back with me instead. Jabba's taken a liking to her. What's it going to be, Solo? You and the money or the girl?"

Han hesitated. There was no way in the worlds that he would ever betray Leia to that piece of scum-ridden filth, but he had no money either. "I'm going to need time to find her. I've loaned her services to someone else. Give me a week." A plan was developing in his mind, but it hinged on Fett letting him go.

"A week to disappear, Solo?" Fett scoffed.

"Where am I going to go?" Han countered. "Every civilized world has Imperials looking for me, and every uncivilized world you have contacts to discover me, just like you did today. One week, and I will meet you back here with the girl."

"You have a week, Solo. Enjoy it, because you could very well be dead by the end of it," Fett lowered the weapon.

Han disappeared into the loading ramp of the _Falcon. _It lifted out of the damaged building and up into the atmosphere. Unfortunately, Han missed the tracking device that Boba Fett placed on the ship.

Han hurried through the corridors toward the cockpit. He ran square into C3PO, who replied, "Thank the maker that we got out of that world alive. I don't know what possess you to frequent such places, Captain Solo, but if you ask me, we should have been headed back to join the others weeks ago."

"Sorry, Goldenrod, we're not headed back to join the others," Han informed him.

"N-not headed back. Where could we possibly be going now?"

Han ignored the protocol droid's question. The door of the cockpit swished open, and Chewie relinquished the pilot's chair.

"Chewie, make sure the hyperdrive is functional and that bucket-of-bolts hasn't done anything to it," Han requested.

"[What did Fett want?]"

"He wants Jabba's money or Leia."

"[We don't have any money.]"

"Exactly," Han replied. He focused his attention on the ship computer, typing in data and waiting for the results.

"[What are you looking for?]" Chewie questioned as he stood.

"The one man in this universe who pay me what this ship is actually worth."


End file.
